Shining Wing: The King of Hearts
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: When the world thinks a power is dead they thinks it's just that dead. well konoha is about to learn that lesson as naruto activates a power that was thought to be gone with the yondaime 13 years ago Naruto/harem. The Remix of Shining Kitsune
1. Phase 1

Hey people, I know I promised this one to come out in 2010 but I changed my mind at the last minute. Now this is the remake of Shining Kitsune with a simple change of name to Shining Wing and changing this story from a G Gundam crossover to a Gundam Wing crossover. Why would I do that? Because I can and I just did. Now this will continue the original's plot of a straight Gundam cross with G-Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam Seed Destiny but this time I'm adding in my newest favorite called Gundam Double 0, its involvement will present itself later on in the story. Some of the old ideas will remain while the rest will be used for scarp so new ones may take their place. I will also be, somewhat, involving some of the other Gundam series and mini Gundam series in this like Gundame 08th MS Team, Gundam 0080, and my personal favorite Gundam 0083.

However there will be NO involvement what so ever with Gundam SD and thats a promise.

Now the story will remain a Harem but this time I think I am not going to go overbroad like last time, so I'll try to keep it to a minimum of seven or eight girls. I can tell you now that the Harem looks like this

Naruto/Hinata X Haku X Tenten X Sakura X Yugito

The reason why I chose this type of harem is based solely around the love interests between the main characters in the animes (Though Gundam 00 is the only exception because Setsuna never had a love interest but he had girls placed as his love interest. I'm simply going to use the ones that could have a legitament shot with him and in my eyes there are only two)

And incase you are wondering who they are then I will present it

G-Gundam: Rain and Allenby (Domon)

Gundam Wing: Reelena (Heero)

Gundam Seed/Destiny: Flay (Seed) and Lacus (Seed and Destiny) (Kira)

Gundam 00: Mirana and Fedlt (Setsuna)

From my sight the characters that match up with them is Hinata with Lacus, Yugito with Allenby, Tenten with Reelena, Sakura with Flay, and Haku with Fedlt.

That's the harem and if I chose to increase it only ONE….more girl can come in and it will be of my choice.

Now let's get on with the remake

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor either one of the Gundam series

Ch.1 – It begins

In the calm night, the village of Konohagakure no Sato was sleeping soundly neither person nor thing making a sound besides the birds and insects. However, all except for one boy however was enjoying the peaceful night; in fact, he was doing far more then that as tonight would be the night that began his dream. This boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright "kill me" orange jumpsuit, that would alert any enemy ninja on his exact location, with a pair of dark forest green goggles on his forehead. However, what also made him stand out were three whiskers like birthmarks on his cheeks.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune

He had to say that he felt greatly about successfully grasping the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Kage tower after hitting the old man with his first created jutsu called the Sexy jutsu. This technique allowed him to turn himself into the image of a very nude female version of himself that would affect any man in the world, unless that man liked a different body part. However, he did wonder how the old man was able to hide that he was a pervert? Well like everyone say's, we all got secrets.

Now he was close to the rendezvous point and he would be able to learn one jutsu. Then he thought on it for a moment "Wait, why learn just one jutsu? I have a scroll fill with high rank techniques that the Hokages written and I'm supposed to learn one? Fuck that." Naruto said aloud as he sped up to the point that his sensei told him to meet at which was an empty shed. He looked around and saw that Mizuki has yet to make it here so he had plenty of time.

He then opened the forbidden scroll and pulled out a spare for himself, then without waiting any further, he began to copy then down. It took him about a full hour to copy the techniques within it due to him reading and sorting through the ones he knew would be beneficial for him and others that he could not even imagine himself doing to another human being or having the power to do it. He was amazed at the techniques within this scroll as some were moves that involved the elements (Mainly lightning and fire) and others involved the manipulation of chakra

Then came the last one that he just had a strange feeling about. It felt as if he needed to learn this one along with another called Shadow clone jutsu. Sure, he was not good with clones but how could you deny a move that when it allowed you to fight in multiple areas at once and as a plus it allowed the user to gain the knowledge that the clones obtained during their lifespan. That would make training far easier.

**Shining Finger: This is a chakra manipulation technique created by Namikaze clan founder; Kashu Domon later remained Namikaze Domon. This technique is said to use heat energy or is a variant of a fire jutsu that would later make Domon famous and give him the name 'Heat fist'. When the user uses this technique, it holds the appearance of metallic green/gold energy surrounding the user's hands. When technique is in use, it can cause tremendous amount of destruction to the enemy, such as a crushed skull to a melting of an internal organ. In addition, it seems to use the technique you must use a special chant listed below. **

Naruto could only gasp at that. That technique was something that he would most likely dodge due to what its capabilities were but after thinking it through, he remembered something during one of Iruka's classes, which he stayed awake through besides when he talked about seals. He stated that the shinobi world is not a world of fun and adventure; it is a world of military and death. He told his class that day that the time will come when they have their first kill and they would need to be ready when that time came.

'I guess I can't deny it, I need to learn this jutsu.' He said as he began to study through this move thoroughly.

Time skip: 3 hours later

Naruto walked back to the shed looking exhausted from all the work he was doing for the past three hours. He managed to get a firm hand on the shadow clone techniques but Shining Finger was a different story. He had a very had time creating the jutsu in his hand as he needed to pump large amounts of chakra into his hand and mold said chakra to remain within his hand. Now he was glad that he was smart enough to learn shadow clones first as thanks to that he had help in the matter of getting it down

Nevertheless, even with the help of his clones he still needed something to help him get this move down.

The only question is what was needed in that regard

Before he could continue thinking on the matter Umino Iruka made an appearance in front of him with an angered look on his face "Naruto, what do you think your doing stealing that scroll? Don't you know that you have nearly the entire village searching for you and that scroll?" He said with anger in his voice while Naruto just smiled and laughed to himself before he scratched his head and spoke

"Yeah sorry about that Iruka-sensei, but now I can pass." Naruto said with Iruka looking confused.

"Pass? Pass what Naruto?" Iruka said with Naruto's smile growing a little more

"The secret exam, where I take the scroll from the Kage tower then learn one technique from it. I had to say that they were hard to learn but I managed to get about four down with one I'm still working on." He said with Iruka surveying the area then his student and looked impressed

'He's not lying. I can see that he has been working hard just by the appearance of both the area and the way his cloths look.' Iruka said now wondering who told Naruto this, since it was obviously a lie.

"Naruto, who told you this exactly?" He said with Naruto's smile dropping and he himself eyeing his sensei with a strange look

"Mizuki-sensei did. He told me that there was a secret test, in which all I would have to do was take hold of the forbidden scroll then I could learn one jutsu from it. So do I pass or not?" Naruto said with his voice sounding anxious. Though how could you blame him, after all he just stolen a high-class artifact from the Kage tower of all places and then learned four techniques within the last three hours and one that still needed to be worked on. If he was being tested on time as well, he was sure that he was guaranteed to get the rank

Iruka however was still thinking this strange matter through 'Hmm, why would Mizuki lie to Naruto like that? Surely he couldn't expect Naruto to successfully steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it, all the moves are way to advanced for Naruto to even try much less learn. Unless that's what he wanted.' He said as his eyes widened but before he could say anything the sound of whizzing weapons could be heard in the distance.

As if on instinct, Iruka pushed Naruto away from the weapons and turned to take them head on. The result of his actions was him getting hit by multiple kunai's with two hitting his chest, one embedding his leg and another grazing his cheek. He looked up at the direction the kunai flew through and saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch with two large shuriken's strapped to his back.

"Damn I can't believe I missed that brat. Oh well I can still take care of him later." He said with a dark chuckle escaping his lips

"Mizuki, what do you think your doing?" Iruka said with Mizuki letting out a dark laugh

"What does it look like? I'm taking care of this village's demon problem and I will be paid handsomely in power and money for not only killing him but also giving that scroll to Orochimaru-sama." He said before he turned his attention to Naruto "Naruto give me that scroll now." He said with Naruto looking very confused at the situation and as a plus something in the back of his head was telling him not to give him this scroll

"No Naruto don't give him that scroll, just get out of here." Iruka yelled at Naruto, which caused Mizuki to laugh again

"Naruto, don't bother listening to a man that has done nothing but lie to you." He said which made Naruto give the man a confused look

"Lie to me? What do you mean Mizuki-sensei, what has Iruka-sensei been lying to me about?" Naruto asked with Mizuki getting an idea. Why not tell the little monster who he was before his death

"Okay then I'll gladly tell you Naruto. You see about twelve years ago a great beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked our village and in the aftermath of its attack the Sandaime passed a law as well as a cover story to the true after math of the attack." He said with Iruka's eyes widening. Surely, he wasn't speaking of _that _was he? "The Sandaime passed as law that states that nobody can ever speak of that event under penalty of death." He said with Iruka then realizing that he was telling that story

"No Mizuki, you that we are forbidden from ever speaking of that." He said trying to stop this and to protect Naruto. However, said boy was now curious as to this since they both knew something that had to do with him

"You mean the Kyuubi attack? How can that be forbidden? Everyone knows that the Yondaime managed to defeat but it was at the cost of his life." Naruto said with confusion in his voice. That was the truth right?

"No you fool, that was but a lie created by the Sandaime in order to fool the younger generation. What the truth is, is that the Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, for the Kyuubi was one, if not THE most powerful of the nine biju. Not even the most powerful shinobi to ever live was able to defeat the beast, so he could only do what was available to him and that was using a child that he found in the dumpster and seal the beast within him." He said with Naruto looking surprised

"No Mizuki stop." Iruka said with Mizuki giving him a galre

"Stop what? From telling him the truth? From being the only person in the world willing to tell him the truth? No I won't stop." He said before he turned his attention back to Naruto "Don't you see Naruto? Everyone here has been lying to you your whole life and even Iruka still wishes to continue the lies. The truth is that the reason why everyone hates you is because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said with Naruto's eyes widening

"What?" Naruto asked in a faint whisper, while he just froze up.

"You are the beast that killed all those people years ago and you are the one responsible for nearly destroying this village. That is why everyone hates you, and even Iruka does although you brainwashed him to believe that you were just an ordinary child, however you cannot fool everyone. You Naruto, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said with Naruto just staring at the man with shocked eyes

Was it true? Was he really a demon? Then he thought about it. How could that be a logical excuse? All he knew was that the Yondaime sealed the demon away within him and yet it could be true the boy has yet to commit an action that would prove it so. Something was not right with this story and it was time to get the real answer

"You're a fool to believe that Mizuki-teme." Naruto said looking at the surprised look on the mans face as well as Iruka himself doing the same. "Sure that could be believable but tell me what your proof is? Have I killed anyone? Have I destroyed any homes? Have I even shown the actions to prove I'm a demon? No, I have not. All you stupid and dumbass villagers think on a hunch that holds no logic whatsoever, and yet you continue to be idiots and hate me for no reason. Is it me that's the fool or all of you idiots that believe in something that's gotten to far out of hand." Naruto said with Iruka looking shocked

Did Naruto just give the most knowledgeable answer and reason out of anyone in this village?

Mizuki himself was surprised by that but that did not matter anymore. He was already wasting enough precious time as it is and he needed to get out of here with the scroll

"So what, demon or not the creature still lives through you and that I cannot allow." He yelled as he grasped the shuriken on his back and prepared to throw it. Iruka looked ready to jump in the way of the attack but Naruto surprised him by placing his fingers (Index and middle) into a cross seal

"Go ahead and attack you fool, and I'll counter it a thousand fold." He said with a serious expression while his eyes flashed a light green before a green hue surrounded his pupil with the green sparkling like star dust was trapped within his eyes. However, all three of them were oblivious to this as Naruto himself was preparing to use his newest jutsu

"Then lets see you try it Kyuubi, now die." He said chucking his shuriken at Naruto, who was now prepared to use his new move

"Shadown clone jutsu." He yelled. Once the shuriken neared him, five copies of himself appeared through puffs of smoke. The original Naruto then hopped over the shuriken while his other clones ran towards the traitor. However, Mizuki was not willing to lose much less to a weak little boy. So he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the clones while doing seals. Surely, this would kill the demon and why not aim for Iruka too?

When he finished his seals he called out "Kunai shadow clone jutsu." which multiplied his one kunai into one hundred and took out the clones and was now heading for both Naruto and Iruka. Iruka saw it coming and knew he had to make a choice and he had to do it now. So with out any further delay he ran in front of Naruto, which surprised the boy, and pushed him down with the Kunai hitting his back and embedding themselves within it causing blood to leak out.

Naruto could only stare with wide eyes as Iruka took a shot meant for him. Now, the question was why?

"Why Iruka-sensei? Why would you place yourself in a situation that would take your life?" Naruto asked with Iruka standing up, though it was hard for him due to the amount of blood he lost.

"Because you and I are alike Naruto, far more then you know. I lost my parents when I was a child and nobody wanted me either. So for so long I've been in your shoes, acting like a clown and trying to get attention my way." He said before he coughed up some blood "Don't allow the words of fools make you think that you are not who you are. You are Uzumaki Naruto not the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said before Mizuki appeared behind him and backhanded him to the ground

"Oh stop your lying Iruka. That boys a demon and you know and its time for me to end your useless life." He said as he raised a kunai in the air and held it in a stabbing position "Now die." He said as he brought it down, with Naruto hearing his heartbeat grow before a low growl emitted itself out of no where and caused him to black out.

**Unknown location**

Naruto awoke within a place that would described as a sewer. He was confused as to how he got here in the first place, since last time he remembered that he was in a forest, now he was somehow in a sewer? Something wasn't adding up and he now needed answers to this. It was then that he heard a loud growl that alerted his attention, and said growl didn't make him feel any better about this place.

But as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and that's what he was now doing. He ventured the halls of the sewers, with the growl continuing to growl louder and louder by volume before he went down another dark hall which held a light at the end with the growl being the strongest. He then walked out of the tunnel and saw that he was now in an enormous chamber with a huge metal cage in front of him with only a small piece of paper holding it in place with the kanji for seal on it.

It was then that he saw a face appear before him with red chakra outlining it with nine large tails waving behind it immediately told him who this was

"You- you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said with his voice shaking in fear. Fear that the giant fox heard and could only grin at

"**That I am my boy, I an the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However as much as I enjoy your fear I am afraid that we are running out of time. As we speak you are dying, due to a deadly poison that bastard had on his kunai that holds an instant affect and is now slowing down your adrenaline which slows down your heartbeat." **He said with Naruto looking shocked **"However, lucky for you I wish to avoid this at all cost because if you die, I die. Do you understand?" **He said with Naruto nodding his

"What do you purpose we do?" He said

"**That is very simple, which you must accept however as if you don't we die. What I will do is give you some of my chakra, which will heal you indefinitely. However, I am fairly sure that once that happens your body will undergo a certain…metamorphosis if you can call it that." **He said with Naruto looking confused

"Metamorphosis? Do you mean like a transform of my body?" he asked with Kyuubi shaking his head

"**No, what will happen is that your body will radiate my chakra like armor. You'll be able to move at high speeds and your strength will be increased by twice of what your body produces. However, this isn't permanent as the affects of this will only be temporary but with time and training you can increase the time limit." **He said with Naruto looking deep in thought before he nodded and looked the fox right in the eye

"Yes, I will accept." He said with the fox grinning

"**Excellent. Now hold still for a moment, this may hurt a bit….." **Kyuubi said as his chakra leaked through the bars like red water before it surrounded him and encased him in a red shell before everything went dark

**Real World**

Mizuki was in pure glee. He did it, he killed the demon brat and was now going to be a hero for this. He just could not wait for what his future will bring, money, power, and girls willing to lay with the hero and bring his seed into the world. Now he had only one thing left to do, kill the demon lover and then he would get his future.

Iruka could just barely see anything, as the blood lost from his body was now fully affecting him. He was losing conscious but Mizuki was approaching with a dark smirk on his face.

"So demon lover, are you ready to join him?" he said with Iruka looking up with disgust on his face

"Oh go blow yourself." He said before Mizuki laughed before he raised his kunai

"Oh don't worry, for I'll have plenty of girls to do that for me but to bad you won't be around to see it." He said as he raised his kunai but before he could do the action that would launch his future a giant burst of chakra hit him. He then turned his head back only to receive a huge fist to the face that was VERY painful. He staggered abit before he looked up and eyes widened like twin saucers

Naruto was glowing, literally a bright red color that surrounded both his body and his skin. It looked as if the both was on fire and he was the one that was about to get burned. Naruto looked at the man with his eyes remaining their regular blue but also glowed a red hue while his face grew a smirk as he saw the fearful look coming from the face of Mizuki.

The man that had the balls to try and kill him and his teacher was cowering in fear of him.

Oh how funny when the tables turn

"So you wanna be all badass just a minute ago but now you want to back out? Ain't happening bitch." He said before he crossed his hands again and called out "Mass Shadow clone jutsu." And brought fourth a thousand clones of himself, each one glowing the same way that he was. The original then simply pointed towards Mizuki and simply said

"Get him." Which the clones followed without a moments notice

Mizuki was then kicked under his chin with one clone calling out "U"

Two more clones followed him with kicks to the back calling out "ZU"

Two more clones sent him up higher till he was past the treeline calling out "MA"

The last one came above as he ax handled the man in his gut while calling out "KI"

As his body flew down to the ground with the remaining clones joining the fray and each extended their own right arms in order to take out the traitor "Naruto 2K combo". They each yelled as they all hit Mizuki with their rights before two clones raised their legs to the air and bicycled kicked him down to the trees below. Mizuki bounced off the tree branch and landed on his knees before he got up with pain all over his body.

He looked up and saw the original Naruto charging at him with his hands glowing gold "These hands of mine glow with an awesome power." He yelled as he hands turned full gold while he brought his arm back "There burning grip tells me to defeat you." He said as he neared the traitor, who was now pissing himself from his fear

"Now, here I go Shining Finger." He said as he grabbed Mizuki's head which made the man feel as though the hands of god were grabbing his head and were slowly crushing it "This is all could have been avoided had you not try to cheat your way to power. What a waste of a life." He said before he pumped in more chakra before he managed to close his hand and cause Mizuki's head to explode and his body plop on the ground with his blood escaping the body

**Later on in that night**

That all happened about an hour ago as Naruto now sat before the Hokage's desk with said old man staring at him as the boy finished his tale. After Naruto killed Mizuki, he took Iruka to the hospital with Kyuubi's chakra leaving him afterwards. However lucky for him he met up with he Sandaime, with the forbidden scroll as well and after checking the Chunin in, he was taken here to explain his story

"That's quite the story Naruto-kun, but just to be sure this is all true?" He asked with his gaze never leaving the boy he looked at like a grandson

"Yes it is old man, that is the absolute truth." He said with Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbing his chin before he nodded to himself and got up

"Apparently, since you have accomplished so much tonight I think its only fair to keep your night going and give you what's yours." He said as he got up from his chair and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Though Naruto was confused he was inwardly happy inside "Now Naruto, I know that I've kept this away from you for basically your whole life and I do apologize to you for it, however given the circumstances as they are I had to keep this from you to protect you." He said as he opened a door and lead both himself and Naruto into the scroll room

"About three weeks after you were born both of your parents knew the Kyuubi was coming closer to the village by the second. On that day they both wrote wills and left everything for you that they knew would be useful in your future. Both of your parents left you these items, but your father left you something else. He said that it was for something that only you can see." He said handing Naruto two wooden boxes with the image of a whirlpool on one while the other held the image of a falcon. He then handed Naruto a scroll with gold wrappings around it with a symbol for a heart with two swords going through it

"He instructed me to tell you that you would need to read this alone, for only your eyes are aloud to see this." He said with Naruto nodding before he looked back at the boxes. On it he saw that they each held two letters with his name on them. Naruto took one of the letters off the box before he read it to himself

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then that means that either Sarutobi-kun or a new Hokage has seen you ready to learn of me and your father. I feel very saddened that this is possibly the only way I can speak to you but it must be done. I would also hope that you are aware of the Kyuubi no Kitsune resting within you for not even the Yondaime was able to kill such a powerhouse as that beast. I would also hope that his wish was seen by the villagers to have you seen as a hero but I'm not as simply minded as him, and I can tell that you possibly weren't. _

_But enough of that, allow me to tell you about myself. My name is Senju Kushina, The crimson dragon. Now my son I got my name from being one of the first female ANBU captains in history as well as to the large amount of enemy's I've built up over the years. Another reason for my fame is thanks to my clan name. In fact, thanks to my clan, we were able to save Kusa from an invasion from Ame and Taki, which is why if you are ever in Kusa no kuni, you would be treated like royalty. When I was born it was within Uzu no Kuni, which was sadly destroyed in the second great shinobi war but we migrated here after our allies, The Namikaze clan, reassured us that we would be safe with them. _

_However, I must beg you to not use our clan name of Senju outside the village, for many enemies would love to get revenge for the deeds our clan has committed in the years past. I know Sarutobi probably gave you the name Uzumaki under the guise that you were adopted into my false clan for payment in assisting the Yondaime, but don't use it any longer until your strong enough to proclaim your heritage_

_Now its time to truly pass down a sacred item in my clan, which is a family sword, called 'Akatsuki'. Its was forged by my grandfather many years ago when he forged this sword from pure gold and reimbursed it with a chakra system so that it would be able to repair itself from any dent it gets. It holds a few qualities that would make most kill for it, however I want you to use this sword with pride and live the name of Uzumaki. _

_From the only woman whose love for you will never be surpassed by anyone, not even your future girlfriends_

_Your loving mother_

_Senju Kushina_

_P.S: Also as a person that hails from Uzu no Kuni implies, we have a firm knack for water techniques. In fact, our affinity for the element runs so strong that we can pull water from the very air itself, so you will find our clans water techniques within the case _

Naruto just stared at the letter for a while longer before he turned to the case that held the whirlpool symbol on it. He then opened the case and pulled out the sheathed blade of Akatsuki. The sheath of the sword was bright gold color with the handle of the sword being wrapped in gold colored dye with the guard being a circular shape and was also gold as well. Naruto then grasped the handle of the sword and pulled out the blade, which made him whistle. The blade was looked to be a standard ANBU class sword and as his mother said, was made of pure gold, with the blade itself shining as if it was coated with a special shiner. He then resheathed the blade and moved to the next one, which he could tell was his fathers

He reached for the letter and was surprised to see how sloppy it was but then again who was he to talk about penmanship. However, but thankfully he was still able to read what was written

_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this then the old man either thinks your ready to take on the world or he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hopefully it's the later but we shall see. Now I would explain why your life is probably as expected but im afraid that I'm way to lazy to even bother explaining (something your hates yet loves about me). However, what may come as a shocker to you is that I am the one that sealed the Kyuubi into you. That's right; you're the patented son of the Yondaime Hokage. Take a moment to breathe it all in. _

Naruto laughed at that. He was sure that if his father was here, all they would ever do was laugh and enjoy themselves.

_However, all joking aside I must apologize for what I have done to you. But let me at least tell you that I could only trust you, my son, with such an fierce yet awesome power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Besides it wouldn't look cool if I just died on you without giving you some kind of power right? Besides that fox would be to proud to allow himself to die so I bet he's probably made you strong over the years, but then again you may not even have knowledge of the fox until today. Hopefully it's the later but once again who knows_

_But enough of all that, allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Namikaze Minato, The Yellow Flash, but before I even continue on I must ask you to resist using my last name, due to the large amount of enemies I've built up over the years, especially in Iwa and Kumo. In fact, due to my skill and power, I've almost single handedly won the war between my village and Kumo and Iwa. It wasn't easy though as it came at the price of one of my students life and another student to lose his eye in the matter. I can only tell you how much war can change a person and hopefully you won't go through the hardships that I have. _

_It is also with a heavy heart that I ask you to not use the name Namikaze until you are of jounin level. If you were to use my name, Iwa and Kumo would make as many assassination attempts on your life as Ame and Taki would with your mothers name, and that's also excluding the personal enemies I've built in several other villages. So in other words don't use my name until you yourself are in the right position to do so. _

_Now to you, I leave my families sword, 'Savior'. Savior is made from adamantine, so it won't be breaking any time soon. This sword is also a very rare weapon called a chakra sword, as when you infuse chakra into it, the strength of the blade is increased ten fold and is able to cut through almost anything imaginable. It can also work well with elemental techniques, so you'll have allot of fun creating jutsu's to go with this sword. Use it well and live up the name of your legacy well _

_From the man that can never deny you as his son_

_Your loving father_

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S: If you are like me, then you hold a knack for wind jutsu. Inside of this box is a scroll containing wind jutsu's, some of my personal wind jutsu's, and another little trinket I think you may like. The last gift I give to you is the clan's contract for falcon. They are a noble and intelligent clan, so they would be able to tell who you are the second you summon. It is enclosed with the sword as well, so be sure to sign it when you see it. If you are ever to become a master of the summoning Jutsu, don't go around and show off with it, but do enjoy the freedom you feel from flying in the air. It's a feeling that has run in our family for many years _

He just stared at the letter in shock. His parents were some of the most legendary ninja to ever grace Konoha and now he would be able to carry on there legacy properly. He would become one as well, a legend among the shinobi and become what his parents are. Sarutobi then cleared his throat in order to catch Naruto's attention

"Now Naruto-kun, seeing as how you read this, I must instruct you that you cannot go around using both clan names. Your parents held many enemies all across the nation so I would advice you to not use their names until you reach the rank of jounin." He said with Naruto nodding, even though he already knew it. He felt saddened that he couldn't get back at the villagers anytime soon as the idea of using his clan names would make them jump at trying to make it up to him, but then he would be abusing his clan name like Sasuke was. He wanted to use his name with pride, not as a way to gain popularity with idiots

"So I'm supposed to keep the name of Uzumaki? Well that sucks but I guess that's all I can do." He said with Sarutobi nodding

"I know, Naruto-kun but lucky for you everyone will just think your Uzumaki until the time comes where you reveal your true names. Everyone here just thinks that the Yondaime had you adopted into his wife's clan as payment for your unasked service in the Kyuubi attack. The only names you should dodge using is Namikaze and Senju for now." He said with Naruto smiling a small smile at that before he opened the case and saw his next sword

The handle of the sword was also wrapped in dye, which was red, and had white diamonds going down the handle. The swords guard was a rectangular shape and was also white as well. He then took the blade out from its sheath and saw that it was also a katana like sword, though the blade was silver and held some kind of red hue around it. He then did as his father wrote and infused some of his chakra into it and watched as the hue grew stronger before he slashed at one of the walls behind him. Sure he may not have been trained as a swordsmen, but he did know how to do that. He then marveled at the now deep gash on the wall and almost went clean through.

The only Naruto could do was what he was most famous for

He grinned

"Oh yeah, I can see it all now Namikaze Senju Naruto: The Master Swordsmen!" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes while Sarutobi just laughed at the boys antics.

Just like his father

"Don't get to arrogant. Remember in order to be a Master Swordsmen, you must learn how to be a master swordsmen. And you must also master those jutsu's as well." He said with Naruto's gleam leaving but he simply waved it off

"Whatever, now to sign this summoning contract." He said as he took out a large scroll and opened it. Inside he saw many names written on it but the last one he saw belonged to both of his parents. Hiruzen then explained to him on how to sign the contract, which involved him signing his name through his blood. Hiruzen then told him the seals required for the technique and then told the boy to come back to his quarters, after said boy strapped the contract to his back and grabbed both of his swords

"Is there anyone in the village that can teach me old man?" he said with the old man nodding his head

"Yes I can, however I am inclined to tell you that since the academy is on a three month vacation, you will be trained by him during that time alone. Once that time is up, I will have to place you on a gennin team. Weather or not he chose's to continue training you is up to him but for now he will be your sensei." Sarutobi said before he opened up a list of jounin ninja and transferred some of his chakra into one of the names. When you became a jounin this was a method used to summon you, be it a mission or a request. He then turned to face a still shocked Naruto when he heard the man say gennin team

"B-but don't I have to pass the exam first? I didn't pass the exam because I couldn't make proper clones." He said with Hiruzen scoffing

"This is a special matter Naruto-kun, and also incase you forgotten I'm the Hokage. I can chose to make anyone I chose into a ninja and in your case I'm more then willing to make an exception. Plus you also managed to steal the scroll of seals without detection, escape from the Kage tower unnoticed, defeated a Chunin, captured and executed a traitor who broke a law by death, as well as learning several advanced techniques. Do you really think I would deny all that because you couldn't perform one of three weakest jutsu's in the world?" He said before he pulled out a headband with a long black strap attached on it and handed it to Naruto

"That belonged to your father. For some reason he always hated having one thing look like everything else, so he would lways try to stand out and be seen, never to blend in." He said with Naruto putting the headband on and marveled at the feeling he got from it

"Thanks old man, I feel closer to my dad now then I've ever felt before." Naruto said before a cloud of smoke appeared and out stepped a young man that looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore a dark blue outfit with the Konoha Jounin vest over it. On his back was an ANBU class katana, which looked very elegant from a distance. He also wore his headband like a bandana, which covered his hair but not the few stray locks of dark brown that protruded his face.

"You called me (cough) Hokage-sama?" The man asked while covering his mouth, though Naruto sized him up on his appearance

'He's my trainer? He looks like all it will take is a light tap on the forehead and he'll crumble into dust' Naruto to himself

"**Kit, you have allot to learn about being a ninja, and the first rule is to NEVER underestimate one; Not by their appearance, not by their power level, not even by the way they act are you to underestimate someone." **Said a voice that Naruto was very familiar with

'Kyuubi? How are talking to me.'Naruto replied mentally

"**Due to the circumstances of our little meeting, it created a empathy bond between us. That allows you and I to communicate mentally without the use of you coming to my gate. I can also sense everything through you, and I can also use my kin sense of detection trough you. Who knows, if you prove yourself, I may even teach a little something I know but don't think that I'm going soft, I STILL HATE YOU!" **Kyuubi roared out before he cut the link fully

Naruto could only sigh at the antics of his 'tenant' but still listened to what he said on ninja's never underestimating ninja

"Yes I did call you and I'm glad you came in on time. Naruto-kun meet Gekko Hayate, your new sensei. Hayate-kun, meet Kazuma Naruto, your new student." Hiruzen introduced the two with Naruto showing enough respect to the man by being the first to extend his hand which Hayate shook.

"Its good to (cough) meet you Naruto (cough)." Hayate said with some happiness in his voice

"Likewise sensei, though I must ask, how is it that you look close to death yet you are able to be a ninja?" He asked not trying to sound offensive, just curious

"(Cough) don't worry about this Naruto (cough) it's a condition I've had for many years (cough) but I am still able to fight." He said with Naruto nodding his head while Hiruzen spoke to both of them

"Well then Naruto-kun, I shall leave you in Hayate's ever capable hands. He is one of the best all around swordsmen in the village, and I am very confident that you say do well under his tutelage." He said with Hayate and Naruto nodding

"I take your word on that old man, where shall we meet tomorrow sensei?" Naruto asked

"Over at training ground 14 (cough) tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. sharp. Okay?" he asked with Naruto nodding before he left the area in a puff of smoke.

Naruto himself smiled inwardly, as things were finally getting better for him. One could only hope to have knowledge of what the future held in store for us but he knew deep down that it would be great

'Things are about to heavy in this place.' Naruto thought to himself

"**No Shit Kit." **

AN: Done and done. So how about that? Much better then the original's first chapter, right? Ah who cares I'm just glad I finally got this damn thing done. Now as you saw, I've kept the idea of Naruto inheriting swords alive but I've disembodied the idea of Kakashi being his adoptive older brother. I'm also afraid that I'm not going to bash Sakura this time around. The reason why is because….well it can get so damn boring doing the exact same thing over and over again. This time I'm going to do light bashing but not like I used to.

What will happen next will be surprise to all but only time will tell how much originality one mind can work with. This story will be far better then the original and I'll try to tone down on the cursing this time around.

Also you can count that no music lyrics will be used and also no bullshit plot will pop up either. This is a brand new type of swagger I'm feeling and it feels stupendous. Like tremendous cream and fuck a dollar with a dream (quote from Notorious B.I.G (R.I.P.))

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Phase 2

How's it hanging people? I'm glad to get the reception

Ch.2 – Coming to power; The Evolution

Naruto stood in the training ground his new master told him to meet him in after coming about fifteen minutes early. The boy just sat there and could only look at his new swords with child like glee. For over a decade of his life so far, the one thing he always wanted to know was what happened to his parents. He would always stay up at nights thinking about them, wondering who they were, or where they were. Always wondering if they left him or if they were dead. Lastly if they loved him, something he's been desiring his whole life.

However, soon it would come to a point in which he just stopped thinking about them, nor what happened to them and try to become Hokage. Now that all changed in a matter of day, as he was now a Konoha gennin and was a member of the Namikaze and Senju clans.

After waiting for another five minutes, he decided to kill time and read the second scroll that his father left for him.

_Dear Naruto _

_I'm afraid that due to the current status with the Kyuubi no Kitsune approaching the village faster then I expected I must write this all down quickly but I can't fully explain the purpose of our powers. Now, we are of the Namikaze clan and our nicknames are the 'Sky Rulers' and reason for that is due to our bloodline doujutsu called 'Star Rush'. Now granted that this bloodline is nothing like the Sharingan and Byakugan bloodlines in the Hyuuga clan or that stick up the ass Uchiha clan, this bloodline is far more unique and potent. _

_Don't get me wrong through, it is a good bloodline such as its power to increase the sixth sense and gives us motion seeing abilities like the Sharingan and increase's our line of sight like the Byakugan, but what sets ours apart is its power over our chakra. When ever this is in use our bodies are able to expel our chakra all over our bodies and propel us. We can use this bloodline to increase our speeds to higher levels and it also strengthen our bodies to handle intense battles that over exceed our limit. _

_Due to our clans unnatural amounts of stamina, this bloodline helps us fight in longer successions then others. Plus when you are truly in 'synch' with this eye, it will tend to 'assist' during battle, such as helping you create strategies, use combo's, and could even go as far as to tell you who is your enemy. All in all, this is one awesome bloodline. _

_Now to use your bloodline, you have three options. One, you already have the bloodline active and just chose to not turn it off. Two, Is you can transfer chakra to your eyes and 'pool' it then just as fast take it back. Three, is that you are in a situation where your life is in danger or your emotions exceed your own control. Whatever you do, don't allow it to go into that type of activation, because whenever rage activates it, you will never be able to stop the activation until the target of your rage is dead. _

_Master this bloodline Naruto and prove yourself as a Namikaze clan member_

_Namikaze Minato _

Naruto looked surprised reading what he did. He held a bloodline limit and apparently, it was awesome as his father pointed out. He couldn't wait to practice this theory out but he would have to wait, for at that moment Hayate showed up. Naruto then got up and walked towards the jounin with both of his swords in hand. Hayate eyed the boys blade and marveled at the way they looked.

"Good to see that your early Naruto (cough), now its time to begin your training." He said before instructing Naruto to sit down so he could begin the lesson

"What are you going to teach me first sensei?" Naruto asked with Hayate drawing his sword and held it in a loose stance

"Well Naruto (cough) the first lesson I will give you (cough), is how to properly handle a sword properly. (Cough) Now the point to handle is to use it as an extension of yourself (cough). Now show me (cough) your stuff." He said with Naruto nodding before drawing Savior and stood in the stance that Hayate instructed him on.

For the next two hours Hayate instructed him on the stance for holding one or both of his swords at once. Hayate would also help him in correcting his mistakes, such as his hand turned in the wrong direction or even to when his foot being pivoted more than needed. While they were small mistakes, Naruto could feel the difference in his movements, and was slowly getting the basics down. After thirty minutes of practicing the basics, Hayate called the boy to a halt

"Good job Naruto (cough), you're doing fairly well in your first lesson (cough). I would even say that you have the basics down (cough) already." He said with Naruto smiling brightly "However, don't get arrogant, (cough) you still have a long road ahead but its good that the basics are down, (cough) now lets continue on to the next step (cough) which is called the iaijutsu. Here let me demonstrate it to you." He said before pulling out a kunai and tossing it into the air. Naruto's eyes then watched as Hayate grasped his swords handle and in a quick flash, he drew it and sliced it in two.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing that and all he could say was "whoa"'

Hayate chuckled as he sheathed his sword and spoke "Funny (cough) that's exactly what I said when I learned it. (Cough) what iaijutsu is, is the technique in which you draw your sword in quick succession, allowing a quicker counter attack and allowing you more time to prepare yourself. Now lets get this started." He said with Naruto nodding as he grasped Saviors handle.

It was time to shake things up in this village

**Timeskip – Three months later **

Naruto now stood over looking Konoha with an expressionless look on his face. A look that a certain fox taught him to get accustomed to whenever the time called for it. He was now taller after the training and now stood at 5'10 and he was very thankful to no longer being the short, loudmouth blonde this village hated.

He now stood over the fourths head with his new outfit adorning his look. Gone, forever were the orange monstrosity and the green goggles. In its place was a black shirt, with the sleeves looking to be made of fishnets and went into the center of his upper arms along with a gold circle in the middle. Around his both forearms were white bandages. On his hands were fingerless black gloves with metal backs to them. His pants were black as well with black combat boots that helped his look out. He also wore both of his swords on his back that appeared to be vertical, not to an angle like most would do if they wore their swords across their backs. To finish the look was his headband that now held a long red strap tied around his forehead

(Okay, think of Domon's outfit when he's fighting with Burning/God Gundam in G Gundam without the shoulder pads and the outfit being made of leather. Also think of Mobile Suit Gundam's, Gundam design and you'll know why I chose that)

He sighed deeply as he looked at the village below. Over the coarse of the past three months, he did nothing but work on what both Hayate and Kyuubi had to teach him, but of coarse he had to earn Kyuubi's respect first and that was something he refused to relive. During his first month of training, it was on focused mainly on his technique. He also took that time to hang out with his master, as they both found several things that they found in common such as playing pranks on people, the scent of lavender, and even staring at a moonlit sky on a hilltop

The second month focused on the more practical aspects of Kenjutsu. Naruto was trained in the proper performance of slashes, thrusts, parries, counters-strikes, and more. Naruto got his technique down during that month, faster then what Hayate expected as it took allot of the time Hayate expected for the boy. So he took the rest of the time to help the boy in his Ninjutsu, as well as helping the boy with his elemental chakra training

During that month it was learned that Naruto held the wind, water, and lightning elements, something Hayate was shocked with as he never expected the boy to hold three elements at his age. He himself held the element of wind and lightning, so he was able to assist Naruto in the element. (Before you want to complain about it, remember two things. One: Hayate was dead when Naruto learned about his element, so why not let him have the wind element. Two: its fanfiction, so shut the hell up).

However he had no idea on how to help Naruto with his water element, so he asked the Hokage to give the boy a teacher on element chakra and what resulted was a man named Tenzo Yamato. Yamato was the perfect trainer in terms of elements, being a full master of his own elemental chakras, as well as being the only man to hold the mokuton element since the shodaime.

Yamato himself was as shocked as Hayate was in the terms of Naruto's elemental chakra, but that soon changed when he helped the boy out in his training. Naruto showed high potential with wind and has even made a new wind jutsu but kept it a secret till the time was right to use it. The boy spent the rest of his second month training relentlessly on his elemental training, even going as far as to use shadow clones to help him with it.

In the end, Naruto was able to grasp wind and lightning chakra's easily, but his water chakra he would continue to need work on. However that didn't stop Yamato from assisting the boy in learning how to use the water jutsu's left to him by his mother. One technique was called Water Release: Whirlpool fang, which made the water below his feet swirl like a whirlpool and then would rise from the whirlpool and attack the enemy. Another technique was called Whirlpool dragon, in which the same method would apply but a dragon's head would form.

The third month would be a different approach, as Naruto took that time to learn a style from his mother's clan called 'Tenkiri (Sky Edge)', which was a pure speed and precision style. It was a style that Hayate thought was lost for many years but to see Naruto was in the possession of the style, he knew he just had to learn it. Therefore, he and Naruto spent the rest of the third month training in the style, with Hayate getting it first since he was the master, and Naruto slowly got it until he noticed something.

He was to slow

Therefore, Hayate gave him some training weights to wear on his legs and his arms, which had instant results but that boy knew that he needed to get faster if he wanted to truly use this style at its full potential. It was also during that month that he would create several techniques with his wind chakra and has even mastered a large amount of the jutsu's that his father left him. He had to say that he enjoyed the amount of technique his father left him, and could not wait until he had it all down.

But then came another thing to work on: His bloodline doujutsu. Naruto had already been able to understand the method needed to activate his bloodline limit and infact he got it within three days, but he was now working on getting used to its power but not addicted to it. He had to say that it's power gave him an amazing feeling but he knew he had a long way to go before he got his bloodline down as well

Shaking the thoughts from his head he bit his thumb and did some seals before calling out "summoning jutsu." And in a puff of smoke a big white falcon appeared besides the boy. Without even speaking, Naruto hopped onto the falcons back and like so it took off into the air and flew towards the boys destination

The Konoha Academy

(Meanwhile)

A purple haired woman looked around the brand new apartment that now belonged to one Uzumaki Naruto. Said woman was dressed in _very _sexy clothing, which consisted of a black mesh and an orange skirt with a tan trench coat over it. Her headband was tied around her forehead with her purple hair tied in a peacock like style..

After making a request to get out of the rat hole he once lived in, Sarutobi decided to move Naruto to a brand new apartment. The apartment was a two bedroom, two bathroom with a large living room with an open kitchen and a balcony. The living room was rather cozy with an L shaped sofa and a recliner chair, that middle-aged men referred to as the 'kings chair', and a large television attached to the wall. The kitchen was your average sized kitchen in an apartment building, but this one had an electric stove and oven. Naruto also decided to take up cooking lessons during the last three months, seeing as how he could no longer eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. Now as an afternoon snack or whenever his huge craving for the stuff came up then that was a different story

The two bedrooms were of great length with he himself taking the master bedroom of course. He used the second bedroom as a study/thinking room, in which he would sit down and create new jutsu's or read one of the book filled bookshelves that the Sandaime so thoughtfully provided for him. His bedroom held a king sized bed with a television as well and a closet filled with cloths that the Sandaime once again provided for him. The purple haired woman had to say that this is a very nice apartment, and for the boy to the bachelor that lived here must be great. If he had a girlfriend, then they would definitely be sexually active, seeing as how they wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on them.

"So Anko, what do you think?" he said with the woman now identified as Anko letting loose a low whistle

"This is one nice place. I'm almost tempted to ask the kid if I can move in." She said with Sarutobi letting out a little laugh to himself

"Well I wouldn't count on that Anko-chan. If you moved in, the boy would be turned into a pervert." He said, emphasizing her choice of dress. He himself couldn't help but spare a few glances at her himself, but thanks to his years as a shinobi he could do it without her seeing, and oh boy did he enjoy it.

"So tell me, why would you want me to teach him? The last thing I heard he was taken in as Hayate's student." She said with Hiruzen nodding

"Yes, he was but I chose you to train him because you're the best selection I have. In terms of Ninjutsu, I could have Kakashi train him along with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. However, I find that due to recent circumstances and Hayate's report of the boys progression, I find that placing him on a team wouldn't be the best option. I wouldn't doubt Kakashi's ability to train him, but he would feel the need to focus more on Sasuke, due to the boy holding the Sharingan bloodline and he himself being the sole Sharingan master in the village. Besides, Naruto would need a direct sensei, one that would take the time to help him out personally and would be able to work well with as a unit. And all hands pointed towards you." He said with the woman sighing.

Who was she to complain about that when she herself was trained by a sole person.

"Alright, I guess I can take the brat in as my student. Who knows this may be more fun then your letting on." She said with the old laughing a little before he began to walk out of the room

"Oh, I think I should tell you that the boy is a swordsmen. So who knows, He may be teaching you some things." He said with Anko stopping for a moment before a smirk came to her face. Maybe this will be more fun then she thought

**In the Academy **

Hyuuga Hinata sighed as the bickering between former best friends and rivals, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, continued in the place that was once their classroom. She could not even begin to express the happiness she got from the fact that today was her last day in this class, as that meant she no longer had to deal with those stupid bitches. She would always wonder, how to girls like that would be able to become or would even be considered shinobi material. Plus they were fighting over that Uchiha boy of all people.

For some reason, she along with a few other girls found nothing that would make him even worthy of her affection. In fact their was nothing she found that was even worthy of her own attention. Maybe it was because she knew who she wanted and wasn't stupid like those two? Who knew.

But her good mood would soon fade, as the absence of said crush further proved the rumor that he failed the exam. But her thoughts on the matter faded when the door to the class room slid open and in walked said boy that unknowingly captured her heart, and she had to say that her jaw dropped along with several other girls in the room.

Hinata was looking the boy over up and down, while slowly taking in his new appearance as well as height. In which, from her point of view she could easily she that he was now her height. But she was't the only one staring, as other girls had pink spots on their faces.

'Naruto got hott' were the thoughts of the girls within the room but before a single word could be uttered, the door to their classroom opened once more, with the teacher, Umino Iruka, walking through the door. The scared man then caught the sight of the new Naruto and froze.

He could have honestly thought that he saw the Yondaime standing in the room but looked like a younger version of himself and held markings on his face.

"Naruto please take a seat." He said regaining his composure along with the boy nodding his head, before he looked around the room. The boy found that not a single seat was open which made him unconsciously snarl, which was an action he'd grown accustomed to during his training. Unbeknownst to him, the girls found it sexy and made a plan to try and get him alone in a dark room. After a few more seconds of searching the boy found an open seat besides Hinata, which made the girl blush since he was looking her way.

While the boy was walking forward he began to feel the stares of the girls looking his way and that made him sigh inwardly

'Damn, why do I have to have fangirls?' Naruto thought as he sat beside the Hyuuga girl, who was now blushing like a bright red tomato

"**Because kit, you can't help it if girls NOW find you attractive by appearance. I told you getting rid of that orange 'lady repellent' monstrosity would get you eyes looking your way." **Kyuubi said with Naruto inwardly sighing. After all, he fought with the fox through tooth and nail about his jumpsuit and how much he enjoyed it until Kyuubi told him that if he didn't get rid of it then he wouldn't teach him anything or assist him in anything. That right there marked the day he would make a truly hard and tough decision.

Getting rid of his image as the orange wearing village idiot or receiving training from the most powerful of the Kyuu no bijuu.

Well it wasn't that tough but it was life changing. He immediately tuned his former teacher out as said man went into a boring explanation about their futures and how hard it would get for them. When the scared Chunin was through he then went into announcing the new gennin teams with team one through six being ignored since they weren't important characters to the story (Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well)

"Team seven will be Asojo Hibiki, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He said with Haruno laughing out loud

"HA take that Ino-pig." She shouted while holding up the peace sign toward the girl

"Oh shut up forehead girl." Ino said with Sakura looking ready to continue before Iruka intervened

"Team eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." He said with Kiba shouting for joy while Hinata muttered 'Damnit' under her breathe

"Team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji." He said with Ino banging her head on the table, while Shikamaru and Choji were happy that they were on the same team.

Iruka then went through the remaining three teams before he called out Naruto's name

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage has chose to do something different for you." He said with everyone's attention now being completely on their former teacher "The Hokage has instructed me to tell you that you shall have your own personal sensei." He said with Naruto's raising an eyebrow while everyone else looked shocked

"But Iruka-sensei, how could that be? How could he even get a personal sensei over Sasuke-kun? Plus didn't he fail the exam?" Sakura said, as the fact that Naruto had his own sensei while her Sasuke-kun didn't was, well, ludicrous

"That's because Naruto just wanted to play a prank on you and it worked. As for why he has his own sensei its due to the fact that none of the teams I've announced, holds a sensei teachable to him nor would he be able to balance the team. This was what the Hokage considered as the best course of action for him." He said with Sakura nodding her head, since that was understandable. Plus if her Sasuke-kun had his own sensei, then he wouldn't be on her team and that was something she needed

"You are all dismissed for lunch for about an hour and then return to meet your new sensei's." He said with everyone nodding

**One hour later **

Naruto sat back in his seat with Hinata beside him, blushing brightly with a smile on her face. Today marked the very first time she hung out with Naruto, as he asked her to have some ramen with him. During the time they got to talk and she surprising was able to hold back on fainting around him, A habit that she was thankful for working on during the last three months. She had to say it was fun seeing where his favorite eatery was, and also saw that he had enough manners to eat his ramen _slowly, _though she was sure that it was due to her presence around him.

She was glad to see him out of his old orange jumpsuit and in new cloths that made him looker cuter in her eyes, though she was never attracted to him for his looks.

The boy would then take the time to get to know her better, and she herself did the same. Hinata was unaware of what the blonde boy was doing, but what Naruto was trying to do was slowly get the girl out of her shell and be herself. While she stuttered throughout the conversation, Naruto slowly coached her into speaking without being so damn shy, and while it worked in a way that she didn't stutter as much, she still spoke to damn low. Besides all the however, Naruto found the girl to be really nice.

Far different from the dark and weird shy girl that he thought she was during their years in the academy

After a few minutes of waiting the doors opened to reveal one Mitarashi Anko stepping in with a stern look on her face, while all the boys felt the blood in their bodies travel to one specific area. The woman had a smirk on her face, since that was always the reaction she got from teenage boys and perverted men trying to have their way with her.

"Okay, I'm here for Uzumaki Naruto. Wherever you are, meet me on the roof." She said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto smirked to himself, as he got up from his seat and headed towards the roof that his sensei told him to meet her.

Time for things to change once more

AN: Done and done. There you are, the second chapter is out and the third will be on its way soon.

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Phase 3

CH.3 – The Master and The Student

Naruto was now located on the top of the building at the academy, with his purple haired teacher before him. Naruto gave her a good look over and while she didn't look like much on the outside, but Naruto knew that outside appearance don't mean shit on the battlefield for you can look like a retarded monkey and still kick people's asses. Before him, his teacher was doing the same thing and felt the same way the boy did but she wasn't one to judge a persons strength by appearance.

"Okay Kid, its time for us to introduce ourselves and seeing as how I'm your teacher I'll go first. Now my name is Mitarashi Anko, my likes are dango, red bean soup, training, and torturing nuke-nin and spies. My dislikes are arrogant punks, fangirl kunoichi wannabe's, people who are to judgmental on others, and snakes. My ambition is to one day find my traitorous sensei and snap his neck in my hands." Anko said with a small fire lit in her eye, though Naruto thought it was a little strange actions

"Okay my name at the current time is Uzumaki Naruto, I enjoy eating ramen, training, my previous sensei's, and the swords I received from my parents. I hate arrogant people and ignorant people who hate without very little knowledge on why they dislike what they hate. My ambition is to one day rebuild my clan and prove to the entire elemental countries of my own existence." He said with Anko nodding her head before speaking again

"Okay kid now I want an assessment of the techniques you know so that way I'll have a better understanding about your skill." Anko said with Naruto pondering for a moment before he spoke.

"I know only two of the academy jutsu's, the transformation and substitution jutsu. I can't use the regular clones because of my chakra being to large but I can use the shadow clone technique. I know about five wind release techniques, two water techniques, and one lightning technique. I have a majority of my skills going to my swordsmanship along with some other things, and the last is a technique I'm inventing but it will take a little while before I'm finished with it. How's that?" He asked with Anko staring at the blonde boy with her mouth agape.

"Not a bad resume you got there kid. I never suspected that you knew so much after you came out of the academy. In fact, I always thought that you were just a snot nosed kid that had to much swagger about himself in everything. However, that is far different from what I see right now and sadly I would only be able to help you in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but Kenjutsu is not in my ally." She said with Naruto stroking his chin for a moment before he spoke.

"I think I know a good solution to that problem." He said to Anko "How's about I teach you how to use a sword, since I'm not in need of more lessons in Kenjutsu at the moment, I can teach you what I know." He said with Anko looking surprised at that before she smirked at the boy

"I would say that you're on kid, now I want you to meet me infront of training ground 44 at 0700 tomorrow mourning. Got it?" She asked with Naruto nodding before she left in a puff of smoke.

"I can't wait to learn that technique, but for now I'll just stick with my personal favorite." He said before biting his thumb and performing the familiar seals to bring forth a falcon. He then jumped onto the summons back, before the summon lifted into the air to fly back to his home.

(The next day)

Naruto walked towards the meeting zone and knew that he was about thirty minutes early from Anko's setup time. With nothing better to do, he walked over to a tree stump and sat down in a meditative position with his hands hovering over his legs. He then began to breathe in the fresh air while a green glow came to his hands before energy began to come out.

This training technique was something his father told him was needed to help him gain control of his powers, something that he needed to do. Naruto began to focus the energy in his hand, slowly trying to understand the power. This technique was nicknamed the twin drive technique, as its only property was to help him release more of his powers. It was also a technique that can help him during battle, as it can help his power output increase ten fold but he would need to wait a while before he could fight with the move.

He sat down on the stump for a the entire length of time he had, thus causing Anko to catch the sight before her. She was surprised by what the boy was doing as well as the level of power he was putting out, as it reached low to mid jounin level easy. Sensing her presence, he stopped his technique before he looked towards Anko with a small green glow in his eyes before it left him to become his regular sapphire blues.

"I take it your wondering what that was aren't you?" He asked with the purple haired woman nodding "Its my bloodline but before you ask no I don't know all the effects it has, so please don't ask me until I'm ready to tell you." He said with the woman nodding, understanding that these were his secrets and that eventually down the line she would learn more of them.

"Okay then its time to begin your training. What I will be teaching you is how to be a infiltrator and an assassin as well, and with your history of awesome pranks training you in infiltration will be very easy. However, that doesn't mean you can't learn more then you should, so we will begin with your first test." She said with Naruto sighing before he stood up

'At least she doesn't beat around the bush.'

(Two months later)

Two months passed after Naruto became Anko's student and things were certainly different then what he thought originally. The two shinobi have been helping each other in terms of strength for the past two months and they have grown stronger during the time. Naruto also learned allot about Anko, and her vice-versa since they would spend time together outside of the training field. They were possibly best friends at this point in their relationship, as they would also spend time outside of training and would treat each other to lunch (Although Naruto paid for the majority). They duo also committed many pranks together, the majority on the Uchiha and his fan club, though the Uchiha got far harsher and well devised pranks. Naruto felt himself getting stronger by the day, as Anko proved herself to be a true hard ass when it came to training.

They already completed three C-rank mission and many D-ranks since Anko stated that those were more useful as training exercises and not useless tasks given by the villagers so they don't have to do it. Anko always felt that the D-ranks should be done in the academy so that way they'll be able to get used to working with teammates and the C-ranks can be used to give gennin experience outside the village. However, due to parents being concerned about their children going out of the village and seeing what that world has to offer forced the village to make a compromise and change the standards of the academy. But that wasn't her problem now as she had a gennin to train in her ways

Over the last two months, Naruto and Anko continued to help, and train each other. Since Anko had a main chakra affinity for earth techniques and a side affinity for water techniques, Naruto was able to learn plenty from her in the water department and a little from her earth also taught Naruto some of the jutsu that she had learned from Orochimaru, as well as a nifty little jutsu she picked up from Uchiha Itachi, the Clone Great Explosion. Naruto's Taijutsu skills were slightly lacking at this point, so Anko took it upon herself to introduce him to a man named Maito Gai. Said man was what Naruto called the embodiment of creepy as he would constantly say the word youthful in his sentence's or yell whenever the opportunity presented itself. However, Naruto couldn't deny the fact that the man was a great teacher, as he was taught the mans style known as the lotus fist. A Taijutsu style that deals with high speed and high powered strikes to deal damage.

Anko also proved to be a natural at swordplay, as she learned pretty fast with what he taught her in terms of kenjutsu but that was probably due to her previous teacher being one of the sannin. She also learned some of the techniques he got from the scrolls along with some of the wind and water techniques he got off his parents scroll and boy did she get a kick out of them. Anko even took it a step further and combined two of the techniques into a new one, but she would tell him what it was only that it would surprise him when she used it.

The two grew closer together over the time and due to them being students to the other, it only helped them gain a stronger relationship to the other. He learned that she was once the former student to Orochimaru of the sannin, and while that sounded cool at first it was also saddening after he learned what the traitor did to her. He also learned that she wasn't loved in the village either, as the villagers needed to blame someone for their problems with Orochimaru and at the time Anko was the best candidate.

Just like him after the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago.

Anko even went as far as to change her outfit, after she realized that all it did was give a distraction to Naruto during his training, so in its place was her jounin vest with black shorts, black arm bracers, and a black jacket over it. Once that happened, things were different for the two 'rejects' as they were referred to at times by fellow shinobi.

Over the last two months, Anko made sure that Naruto learned everything that he didn't during the academy as well as the stuff he would have learned later on. She taught him the chakra control techniques such as tree walking, water walking, chakra burning, chakra balancing, and elemental control. She also taught him several other techniques along with the other variants of the Shadow clone technique. One of which was said to have been created by Uchiha Itachi called the clone great explosion technique. It was said that Itachi hated the idea of clone's being less useful in battle then just adding to the fight force, so he created a technique that would overload a clone with chakra to the point that it was a pressure cooker ready to explode. However, said technique could only be used by those with high amounts of chakra and can handle the strain of the technique, being only himself and Anko, since they were friends.

Needless to say, Naruto felt honored to be one of the three that can use this technique.

The duo now stood before the Hokage after just completing another lame D-rank mission of walking the dogs, or at least it would have been had Naruto not suggested they do things a little differently. Naruto suggested that they take five dogs and feed them chakra pills to give them more energy and more strength. They would then tie ropes around their waist and focus their chakra on a board so that they may float in the air. Anko liked to call it extreme dog walking, as the dogs did all the work and they had all the fun doing it, plus it gave them the ability to train their chakra control.

"Okay you two, I decided to give you guys a A-rank mission this time." He said with Naruto and Anko smirking at that. Iruka looked worried at that and felt the need to address it

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that that is a good idea? I mean Naruto is too young to be on such a mission of the caliber." He said with Naruto looking at Iruka for a moment as if the man grew a second head, however the Hokage responded to the statement

"Iruka, I am well aware of Naruto's age but that is not a matter of concern as he is more than able to perform a high rank mission." He said with Naruto smirking at him "Now then your mission is to-" Sarutobi was saying until the doors opened and revealed teams seven walking in the room. Kiba currently had a pissed off look on his face, as they just finished a joint D-rank mission in chasing that damn hell cat: Tora. The damn cat escaped for the fifteenth time this month, and yet the woman couldn't buy a house for the damn cat? Kiba however was pissed because of the scratch marks on his face after he grabbed the damn felon and had to take its scratching his face up.

"Damnit Hokage-sama, I'm not doing these stupid chores anymore. I want a better mission." He said only for Kurenai to smack him across his head

"Please excuse him for his behavior Hokage-sama, he's just upset that the cat scratched him up." She said with Naruto letting out a small laugh

"You know that the best way to catch that cat is to just give it some candy. That cat will do anything to get something sweet." Naruto said as he and Anko took that mission only two times and while Anko didn't like it, Naruto didn't mind since that cat was just trying to get away from his crazy master.

"Dobe? What are you doing here? This place is only made for shinobi not losers." Kiba said with Naruto smirking at him

"Funny how people like to judge others without even knowing them, must be a trait that losers like you hold. Oh well." He said with Kiba scowling before he looked towards the Hokage, who smirked his way just getting a pretty good idea

"Very well, you shall get what you want Kiba-san seeing as how you just gave me an idea." He said with everyone looking surprised, even Iruka. Hiruzen then pulled out a scroll and placed it on his desk before he spoke to the two gennin teams "Your mission shall be a B-rank protection mission of team seven in their mission to the land of waves. It appears that he deceived us into thinking that the mission was a C-rank when in actuality it's an A-ranked mission, after they were attacked by the demon brothers and Rokusho Aoi. I want you to meet up with team seven and help them complete their mission. Also seeing as how you guys are also in need of a mission as well, I shall be giving you an A-rank mission in assisting teams seven and eight during their trip to wave country." He said with everyone looking surprised that Naruto was getting a higher class mission. Needless to say someone voiced their opinion and that some was none other then Kiba.

"Wait Hokage-sama, why are you sending that loser on this mission? It will do more harm then good." He said with Anko letting out a small laugh, catching everyone's attention

"I think you guys need to stop going by what you learned from the academy, as that will be your downfall just like underestimating Naruto-kun. The fact is that Naruto is the most deserving of the gennin within the village, as he could very well be the strongest gennin within Konoha." Anko said with all the gennin looking as if they just heard the worlds greatest secret. Naruto is one of the strongest gennin within Konoha? Impossible.

"No lady you're wrong. Naruto-baka is a dobe who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. I could mop the floor with him in a second." Kiba said only for Naruto to laugh at that, causing everyone to look at the blonde boy. The blonde boy then gave a playful smile at the dog-boy before he held up his right arm.

"hidden shadow snake hands" sending out four large pythons at Kiba, who was now wrapped into snakes and was looking scared by their appearance. The others stared at the blonde boy in disbelief, as he walked over to the dog boy and dismissed the snakes while Kiba looked at the boy in fear.

"Don't mess with me again or else you'll see something far worse then my snakes, okay pumpkin?" Naruto said while smacking Kiba onto the ground before turning back to the Hokage, who also had a smirk on his face.

"Damn" was all Anko could say at that point, along with everyone else nodding their heads.

Kurenai then shook her head in disappointment before she spoke "Thank you Hokage-sama, we except the mission." She said with Hiruzen smirking before handing them the scroll to their mission

"You have two weeks to complete the mission, so be at the village gate in one hour. Dismissed." He said with everyone nodding before they walked out of the room

(Fours hours later)

The group of six were currently embarking on their trip towards the land of waves after Naruto arrived to the Konoha main gate with ten minutes to spare. However, all the attention was on him, as they saw him walk in a casual stroll without a care in the world about the upcoming mission. Upon the sight of his stature and pace in front of them, they couldn't help but feel as though he was being a bit full of himself currently. Hinata felt as if he was becoming arrogant, and that was something she never wanted her Naruto-kun to become. She took a big gulp before she spoke up, unknowingly catching the attention of everyone around her.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Why are you acting so arrogant? It's not like you at all." She asked with everyone looking at her surprised, since she was not one to start a conversation with anyone and with Naruto it was damn near impossible.

"I'm not acting arrogant Hinata, its more of a feeling of being free from the restraints in the village after getting cramped up in the village for so long." Naruto said, as he was tired of being in the village for so long without stepping outside to see the world for what it truly is. This was another reason why he loved being under Anko's tutelage, as he didn't have to wait for his teammates to catch up to his progress and would receive higher ranked missions faster.

"You've been out of the village already? But how can you be allowed to leave when you're the dobe?" Kiba said with Naruto sending another smile at Kiba.

"Hey, I think I need to bring my snakes back don't you agree?" He said with Kiba shaking his head in fear

"No, don't bring them out again." He said with his puppy looking scared as well

"Good." Naruto said before turning back to the front.

"Naruto-san, what made you change so much? I don't remember you acting like this while we were in the academy?' Shino spoke once more surprising people since Shino never talked unless it interested him in someway

"I changed because it was the right time to do it. The truth is that I didn't like the way I was even before I graduated, but I also wanted to keep everything about me secret until the right moment to reveal them came. So I simply hindered what I could do in front of you and voila, you all fell for it and you immediately put me off as nothing. So if there was ever a time in which we would fight, don't think you'll get an easy victory over me because you won't." Naruro said ending the conversation.

They continued on until they caught the sight of team seven and Tazuna sitting near the place that they called camp for the night. When the group of four looked towards them, Tazuna smiled at them for coming to his aid and was thanking god that he picked the right village to take care of him and his problem with his home.

"I take it you guys are the backup we asked for? I guess it can work out." He said looking at his team and saw Sasuke was currently glaring daggers at Naruto, who smirked at him since he was still pissed about the last prank that was pulled on him. It was a simple prank that involved the Uchiha's underwear and some ninja wire attached to it along with Naruto using a bird summon to pull on the wire. The rest is self explanatory with Sasuke's voice sounding high shrill echoing throughout the village that day.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? We asked for backup, not an academy dropout loser." Sasuke said with Naruto simply giving him a small smirk

"Just like you did when your brother got through with your clan that night?" Naruto said, knowing the topic that would push Sasuke's buttons. Sasuke soon gave off the very reaction he knew was coming and was about to attack him until Kakashi got in front of Sasuke, shaking his head to tell him don't bother. He then turned around and stood before Naruto with an eye smile.

"Its good to see you again Naruto, but do you think that you can delay the comments of Sasuke's family? You know that it's a touchy subject for him." He said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Whatever." He said before he looked towards Sakura, with a small smile on his face as he saw her red faced currently "It appears that you know your place now flat chest, that's good to see." He said with her ready to blow but held down her anger, remembering what he did to her last time.

"Just don't say anything about Sasuke-kun or else." Sakura said to herself with Naruto's voice broke her from her thoughts

"Or else what? You'll do the same thing like last time?" He said with her blushing in embarrassment, knowing what happened last time. The three jounin watch this in confusion but decided to let it go since they had a mission to complete.

"Okay, lets get going everyone. There is allot of ground that we need to cover if we want to get there before sundown." Kakashi said with everyone nodding before they went back on track to the land of waves.

(One hour later)

The group was currently sitting within a boat that Tazuna called for before they arrived to the area they were currently traversing through. The jounin all flanked around the boat on top of the water as it floated along the bank on its slow leisurely pace due to the driver shutting down the motor to not alert Gato's spies that they have arrived back to the land of waves. Naruto was currently sitting at the front of the boat in a lotus position while teams 7 and 8 gazed at their surroundings. The could see through the thick fog, the outline of the bridge that was still being constructed at the hands of Tazuna, but it was still a marvelous sight to uphold.

"Wow, look at how tall that thing is Akamaru." Kiba said in his half-low, half-loud due to being excited about what would come in this mission. Maybe he could finally get Hinata to see that dobe for what he truly is and denounce her love for the blonde boy to get with him. The puppy on in his jacket barked in return before snuggling further into its masters jacket, since it didn't like the smell of saltwater that much.

"Quiet you fool, are you trying to get us all killed?" whispered the man rowing the boat, as his fear was now getting stronger after that outburst and knew that at any minute Gato can have one of his men stashed in the water for an aquatic assault. Sasuke was starting to get bored with all this rowing, as he wanted to get on the ground and get this shit over so he can go back home to continue his training.

"Why aren't you using the engines to get us across instead? Wouldn't that get us to land quicker then this?" The Uchiha asked in a bored tone while the man shook his head as he continued to row the boat.

"Gato can have men stationed anywhere he wants at anytime he wants, which also includes these waters that we are currently rowing through. If we make the slightest noise to inform Gato of our presence then it would be trouble for us all. This is also the only way for us to sneak in resources from the mainland, as if Gato manages to seal this pass off then there is very little hope we can have besides the completion of the bridge." Tazuna said before he looked towards the front, indicating that the subject was no longer open for discussion.

A couple of minutes passed before Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards Anko, who soon turned her head to look towards her student.

"Sensei, I there is a very powerful chakra signature in the distance, possibly thirty miles away from here." Naruto said with the others looking at the blonde boy in confusion.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Anko asked, knowing that the blonde used his shadow clone technique behind everyone's back and had it survey the area before they landed onto the ground.

"Yes, my clone just sent the information to me and he felt a strong signature from his location." Naruto said with Anko nodding while everyone looked at the blonde boy in confusion although Sakura was the only one to ask a question.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Incase you haven't forgotten you can't even make clones." She said with the boy turning towards her, making her stiffen for a moment as the boy spoke.

"It's a different clone technique called shadow clone jutsu, which allows me to create solid clones that can send the information that they learn back to the user. I simply used it to survey the area before us." Naruto said with Kakashi looking surprised, before looking at Anko.

"That is an A-rank ninjutsu, how could you teach that to him?" He asked with Anko letting out a small laugh to herself

"I didn't teach him that technique, he already knew it long before he became my student." Anko said with everyone gasping at that before Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Please, that dobe couldn't even preform a simply clone jutsu in the academy. The last thing he would know is an advanced ninjutsu." He said with some of the traveling participants letting out a small sigh before Naruto sent Sasuke a hard look before he held up his right arm. Kiba's eyes widened, as he heard Naruto call out his hidden shadow snake hand technique, which soon wrapped themselves around the black haired boy and caused Sakura to look on in horror. Sasuke felt a fear roll through him before the snakes vanished in a puff of smoke before Naruto spoke.

"Next time when you want to insult someone, make sure that you know their power level needle dick." Naruto said before looking towards the front with the others looking at the blonde in surprise.

Anko just couldn't hold back the smirk on her face, proud of her blonde haired student that continued to make her proud every moment that they trained together.

'Such a good student of mine'

(Two hours later)

The group was currently walking down another dirt road with the jounin ahead of Tazuna and the gennin, who were currently surrounding their client in a diamond pattern. Sasuke and Shino took to guarding Tazuna's front, Kiba and Sakura took up Tazuna's sides with Sakura on his left and Kiba on his right. Naruto and Hinata currently took up the rear, with the white eyed girl currently blushing brightly at being near Naruto so close that she could reach out and touch him. She was currently thinking of words to say to the blonde haired boy but all came off to stupid in her mind and it was starting to get her frustrated.

Naruto on the other hand was currently getting a feeling over his body that someone powerful was coming and they would have to face him, mainly himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Hinaat finally gathering enough courage in her heart to speak to the boy "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You seem distracted about something." She asked causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look towards her.

"Yeah something is bothering me, but I don't know what it is exactly." Naruto said with his eyes slightly darting to the left into a tree, getting the feeling that he can tell where this person's presence was.

"Well what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked with a little worry in her voice, which caused Naruto to scratch his head sheepishly

"It's just that I keep getting this feeling that we are going to be encountering someone very powerful in a matter of moments." He said with a small smile on his face, while she held a look of concern on her face "But then again I could just be acting all paranoid at the moment, since I never held a feeling like this before." Naruto said with Hinata nodding her head before sparing a few glances at the blonde boy before she heard a rustling noise to the right of them.

Naruto acted quickly and pulled out a shuriken then tossed it towards the source of the noise, alerting everyone of what he just did. The plain was silent for a few seconds before the blonde haired swordsmen walked over to the bush and pushed them aside to find a shaking white snow hare standing under the shuriken, which if was just a bit lower would have killed it.

"Naruto-baka just what do you think your doing? You just scared a poor hare half to death." Sakura chided Naruto with Kiba snickering at that

"Look at you dobe, you can't even tell that those noises were coming from a little bunny right Akamaru?" He asked his puppy, who barked in response to his masters statement. He would have said more had Naruto not drawn his two swords, which caused everyone to shut up and pay attention to the boy as he stood up and faced Anko with a serious look that was all about the fight that was soon to come.

"Sensei, we have company." Naruto said with Anko nodding her head as she took out her sword, which caused everyone to pay attention to the sensei and her student

"What are you guys talking about? Its just a harmless snow hare, there's no danger here." She said before Naruto pointed Savior at the rabit she was now holding and trying to calm the creature down.

'That is a snow hare, but it only has a white pelt during the winter season, when the ground is covered with snow. That and this breed isn't native to this country at all: Its most common in Mizu no Kuni, which means that either this thing has ran to far away from home…" He was saying as he turned his head to a tree behind them with a critical eye "…or someone is trying to distract us." Naruto said preparing for the fight that was bound to come.

(Meanwhile)

Haku looked from her (Yep you know I only do female Haku unless I don't plan on pairing them up which is very hard) perched position on a tree thirty feet from the group. Zabuza said not to interfere unless it was truly necessary, so watching and seeing through any of the enemies' tricks was the only available option. Meanwhile Zabuza, who was breathing slightly after the quick kawarimi he had had to perform, lay against the trunk of his current tree. That boy who had discovered his hiding place first and was intrigued by this boy. He was the one who killed Kyoraku. A smile played across his face, hidden beneath the bandages he wore to cover the lower part of his face, as he raised his sword up and to toss towards the group of shinobi below.

This would be most enjoyable indeed

(Back to the travelers)

Naruto's eyes widened as his danger senses went haywire as he grabbed hold of Hinata and Anko yelling "GET DOWN!!!" and pulled the girls to the ground. A large whirling disc of silver erupted from the trees to their side and was now heading for their heads, making the group all fall to the floor with each one bringing someone down with them. The sword sailed over their bodies and nearly cut a piece of Naruto's hair before it ascended and hit the tree infront of them, almost as if that was what the person who threw it was actually aiming for. A body soon appeared on the handle of the sword with his back turned to them.

The person that stood on the handle of the sword was an adult male that stood at roughly 6'7 with a dark aura radiating off him. He wore a pair of purple pants with vertical marks running down them with camouflage ankle and arm warmers. He was completely bare-chested which showed off some of the scars his body held with his face and neck covered in bandages to obscure his facial features, except that his face was void of eyebrows. His eyes held a cruel glint behind them, almost as if he was planning to bring mass malice and pain towards them in the next few minutes with the last thing to complete the look was a headband that he wore at an angle that bore the Kirigakure no Sato symbol on it.

"Well if this isn't quite the surprise? It seems that you have purchased quite the task force to protect you Tazuna. You must have saved so much money just to put it to waste." The man said with Kakashi narrowing his eyes at the man before him

"Momochi Zabuza, A-class missing ninja and The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi said with his voice telling that he was very serious about this person in front of him. The man called Zabuza let out a small laugh as he looked at the jounin of the group

"Look at this, Hatake Kakashi: The Copy ninja, Yuuhi Kurenai: The Illusion Mistress, and Mitarashi Anko: The Snake Charmer. I never would have seen you three together on a mission, I suppose that I should feel honored somewhat." Zabuza said before seeing Kakashi raise his hand to his headband and pushed it up so that it will be straight before he opened his right eye to reveal a fully mature Sharingan "Oh, your going to use your Sharingan so early? I guess I should once again feel honored again." Zabuza said in a mocking tone, while the other gennin looked at the masked man in surprise while Naruto scoffed at that.

"That eye is nothing but a joke, all it does is give the bearer a way for him to cheat in the shinobi world instead of doing everything on his own. Kakashi is only strong with that eye but without it then he's about as strong as an angry cat that just got wet." Naruto said with all the attention now on him, with Zabuza now turning his attention to Naruto, who still held a serious look on his face.

"Oh? And you think that you can do better then Kakashi?" He said with Naruto simply cracking his neck left and right before he stared Zabuza right in the eye.

"I don't think I can, I know I can." He said with everyone gasping at that.

"Naruto have you lost your mind? You can't fight that guy no matter how hard you try, just let Kakashi-sensei deal-" She was saying with Naruto raising his right arm

"No, I want to fight him just to see how far I can go in a true shinobi fight. I want him to take me to my very limit so that I may get stronger." Naruto said with Zabuza letting out a small laugh

"Very well then kid, I suppose that since you asked so nicely I'll grant your wish, but don't think that your going to be leaving here alive." He said making a few hand seals before calling out "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu" causing a thick mist to build up around the area they stood in. Naruto simply smirked to himself as he drew on his two blades

"Lets rock."

AN: Done and done. Sorry about the long ass wait on this one, but you have to remember that my concern was on my playing the four devils and war angel fics at the moment and I sadly disregarded my other stories. The next update is unsure for right now as I want to get out of the last twelve chapters too Playing the four devils first then start focusing on three of my stories to get done, so this one might not get an update for awhile.

Anyway rate and review and please nobody drop a one line or a two word review especially you c im am a dragon, since I know you like to play around and do it any way. Just know that your not being funny, your just being an asshole

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Phase 4

Hey guys, I know that it's been awhile since you got an update but calm down because it's here and ready to go. I am sorry for the long wait, since one of the main reasons as to why the wait was long was because I wanted to get my Playing the four Devils fic done and I had a big writers block for this story. Not to mention that I had barely anytime on the computer during my Christmas break in New Jersey, since I was constantly walking around and helping family, taking my grandfather to get eye surgery and take him to the hospital because of pneumonia (Don't worry guys he's still alive, because if it was the other way around you would have waited even longer), and I got hit by that damn blizzard that kept me stuck in the house for two days straight, so it was crazy.

But thank God I made it through the struggle.

Now first off I want to wish everyone a happy and blessed New Year and that God will keep you safe and strong through any struggle you go through.

Secondly I want to announce that the pairings of this story have changed with the main one being the harem. The harem went down from damn near 10 members to three possibly four if I change my mind. The reason for that is because I decided to start toning down on harem members as well as trying to get more fans, since I know that allot of fans hate big ass harems so from this day forth I'm only going to stick with three to six member harem stories with only one upcoming story going past that. As one of the guys that I once had beef with told me "Harems are only a male fantasy gone that can't be realistically possible."

As of now the harem will be the girls that I picked in the first chapter but the list will have been shortened.

Now let's get it on.

Ch.4 – Swordsman Clash

Several days passed after the fight between Naruto and Zabuza transpired something that gave Naruto a brief look at where he stood in terms of pure skill level. He already knew that he was stronger than most of the chunnin in the village and could go toe to toe with a few of the jounin in the village, but Zabuza literally forced him to go all out and truly test his limitations. His actually skill level in his perception was that he was mid chunnin-borderline high chunnin, and going the distance with everything in his body, low jounin.

Then add in Kyuubi's power and then he would reach high jounnin.

So in all truth, Naruto came to one final conclusion about his skill level, he sucked worse than the Uchiha. Thus was the reason why he was working hard in his training now, using nearly three hundred clones to work on three tasks that he knew he needed to have completed if he had any hope of getting another upper hand to that damn Uchiha.

'I should be stronger by now but I'm still just as weak as that duck haired bastard' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his hand in small wonder.

"**I wouldn't perceive it as that bad kit; after all you've only had about three months worth of serious training under that smoking hot purple haired nympho you call a sensei." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head and he stared further into his hand.

'But that's the thing though, I had training under three strong jounin teachers and yet I was still no match for Zabuza until I used your chakra.' Naruto thought as he remembered the awesome feeling of Kyuubi's power running through his veins again and how much he loved it.

**'I understand that kit, since you have been getting better at using my chakra but your main problem is that that is where you gain the most from your skills in using my chakra. You need to get another teacher that has the power level necessary to bring you up a few levels." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head

'I know but who is the question.' Naruto thought as his mind went back to the fight he had with Zabuza. 

(Flashback – Yesterday)

Naruto currently stood in the misty area with the grip on his swords tightening further then when the challenge he initiated with Zabuza first began. He could tell just by the sight of the situation he was in that this man was the real deal and could not be taken lightly, regardless of how confident he was in his progression over the past couple of months. He continued to gaze around at his surroundings with his hold on his swords remaining strong, before he acted quickly and hopped into the air while Zabuza's sword smashed into the ground he once stood. Naruto then front flipped his bodies' forward momentum and landed on the soles of his feet, before turning abruptly and sent out a double slash at Zabuza, who blocked with Kubikiri.

The mist missing ninja immediately pushed the blonde off him and caused the boy to land on his back before he rolled himself back to his feet, as Zabuza sent a downward slash to the ground once more. Naruto then righted himself on his feet before he quickly sheathed his swords before going through a quick set of seals before calling out "Water Release: Water Ball jutsu."

As he called out the technique, a large orb of water appeared in front of him and launched itself at Zabuza, who only laughed to himself before taking hold of his weapon and cut through the water like it was nothing.

"I applaud your ability to use elemental techniques, but a weak D-class water jutsu ain't going to do anything." He said before took a strong grasp on his sword and charged at Naruto again. The blonde silently cursed to himself before he took out Savior and charged at Zabuza with both hands on the sword and holding it in a downward slash. When Zabuza neared the boy, he hefted his sword on one hand and sent it downward to Naruto, who sent his slash and parried against Zabuza's strike. Naruto felt the man's strength over whelm him and was nearly brought down to his knees if not for the fact that he reinforced his sword and feet with chakra.

He could tell just by his inexperience alone how this guy outclassed him in both strength and swordsmanship, yet Naruto was not going to give up as he needed to see this through to the end to know where he is. As such, he began to push the sword upward with his teeth bearing towards Zabuza while said man watched in curiosity.

'This boy seems to be very determined in trying to best me, let's see how well he can do under pressure.' He said as he let his strength slip and allowed Naruto to push upward and get in a quick slash off Zabuza's side, much to the older males surprise. Instead of bloating like he was sure the Uchiha would have done, Naruto decided to continue on the momentum and sent another slash towards Zabuza's stomach, only for his sword to be caught by the former mist shinobi's hand.

Naruto then looked up only to feel a sudden rush of wind leave his body, after Zabuza kicked him in his gut hard enough to lift him off the air a few feet before giving the boy a hard backhand that caused him to slam in to the ground again with Savior still in his hand. The others watching this stared at the blonde boy in front of them in amazement, as the boy was fighting against a jounin level ninja and was holding his own even if the fight was brief.

The gennin was carefully watching this closely while still keeping their guard around the client along. Behind them stood Kurenai and Anko, who were looking around for any signs of backup that the enemy may or may not have hidden. Zabuza then walked up to Naruto with his sword in hand, while the man looked at Naruto with calculating eyes.

"I must commend you for your efforts in besting me, as I can see that you have a lot of potential in the swordsmanship field. However, the fact is that you haven't achieved the proper level of training by a true master in the swordsmanship. Too bad, you could have been the greatest swordsman to walk the earth." Zabuza said as he brought the sword up and prepared to strike down Naruto, only for his sword to be blocked by a kunai knife courtesy of Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi then gave a big boot to Zabuza's chest and stood in front of Naruto with the back of his hand holding onto the kunai.

"Are you alright Naruto?" He asked with his eye still staying on the mist shinobi in front of him, while the blonde haired boy got back up from his downed position and spit out some blood before he brushed past Kakashi with a smirk on his face while wiping the blood of his face.

"Don't worry about me; I just needed to get a little taste of what he's got before I really start fighting." Naruto said with Kakashi looking at him with a confused expression before he spoke up.

"What do you mean Naruto? You're barely landing a hit on him and yet you still think you can win?" Kakashi asked him only for Naruto to nod his head before he looked at Zabuza now getting off the ground with a growl evident in his voice.

"You're going to pay for that cheap shot Hatake, but first I still have this brat to deal with." Zabuza said before looking at Naruto, who nodded his head before his eyes darted towards the lake behind the masked shinobi, who saw this and followed suit with chasing after Naruto towards the lake. The blonde then jumped onto the surface of the lake and stood with both swords held in a wide stance with Akatsuki held in a reserve grip and Savior held in the normal grip.

Zabuza saw this and was impressed by the boys stance, fairly certain that he saw it before but couldn't place his finger on it. But that thought was quickly taken out as Naruto then spoke up to catch Zabuza's attention.

"I need you to do me a favor." Naruto said with Zabuza raising an eyebrow at the suddenness of Naruto's request.

"What do you want kid?" Zabuza asked with Naruto's eyes darting towards his teammates, who were all watching his fight.

"I need you to distract them while I fight you; I only want you to know of my attacks for now." Naruto said with Zabuza giving off a look of confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that? I figured that you would want the attention." Zabuza said as he was now a little confused at the blonde's words.

"It's because I like to keep my abilities secret for now and I want to have Kakashi occupied or else he'll use that stupid sharingan to copy my attacks." Naruto said with Zabuza pondering on this for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and went through a set of seals calling out.

"Water Release: Water Clone jutsu." Zabuza said as nine clones of himself appeared out of the water's surface. Zabuza then turned his gaze to the group of shinobi behind him, who each pulled out a kunai to protect themselves against the madman, who laughed to himself before he spoke "I figured that you guys would like something to occupy yourself while I deal with the brat, you're welcome." Zabuza said as he sent the clones towards the others, who immediately began to engage with the eyebrow less mans clones. Zabuza then turned his attention back to Naruto, who was smirking as he began to focus onto summoning Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Kit, are you sure that you want to use this now? You don't have enough knowledge on my chakra to use this move yet." **Kyuubi said with Naruto inwardly shaking his head as he continued to gather chakra

'I understand but I need to do this and see how well I can use this.' Naruto said with the fox sighing before he spoke

"**Very well but remember that I warned you." **He said with Naruto inwardly nodding before he felt that he contained enough chakra to use.

"Thank you Zabuza, now I can fight you without any restraint." Naruto said as he began to glow a bright red that held a sort of atomic reaction to his body that caused his image to pulse. Naruto then sheathed Akatsuki and stood with Savior in his right hand, his face posed with seriousness while Zabuza looked on in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked with Naruto smirking.

"It's a technique of mine called Transformation Armor or for short. It increases all of my abilities by three times their normal level but its only flaw is how much consuming it does with my chakra. But I'm fairly certain that I can beat you before I would have to worry about my chakra limit." Naruto said with Zabuza laughing slightly to himself before he remained in his stance.

"Well let's see what you got." Zabuza said with Naruto nodding before charged towards the nuke-nin, the water exploding upward due to the boys speed. Zabuza's eyes widened seeing that and immediately brought up his sword to block the strike of Naruto that appeared before him. Zabuza was then surprised again when he felt the strength that was embedded to the sword by the boy's single slash, letting Zabuza know that the kid was not kidding when he said that his technique tripled his abilities.

Naruto then followed his attack by sending a left slash towards Zabuza, who jumped backwards and brought his sword back into its blocking position above his head, as the blonde once more appeared above him executing a downward slash. A large pulse came when the strike connected and Zabuza knew that he needed to do something fast or else he would lose this fight to a kid that's not even in puberty yet. Zabuza then sent a backhand towards Naruto, hitting him in square in his face and causing him to sail through the air but still gaining his composure to skid along the surface. Zabuza then went through several seals before calling out "Water Release: Water Fang", sending several spirals of water that appeared to fangs towards the boy.

Naruto cursed slightly under his breath before he sheathed his sword and went through a set of seals himself before holding his hand before his body calling out "Wind Release: Grand Vortex." Upon calling the techniques name, a large force of wind gathered in front of his hands before blasting forward, tearing through the lake and heading straight for Zabuza, before going through another set of seals and held his arms at shoulder length apart "Wind Release Barrier: Protection of the Gale."

A fierce wind soon picked up around the blonde and formed a shield to protect him from the water attack but would allow Zabuza to take the time to gather enough chakra to use his next move that should take the boy out. As soon as he saw Naruto's jutsu end it was then that he began his jutsu sequence, causing Naruto to look towards the eyebrow less man and instantly recognized that jutsu sequence.

The blonde then began his own sequence, already knowing what he wanted to use and knew that it would come in handy to determining how he would win this. Both shinobi continued their sequence until each stopped on their last one and called out "Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu"/ "Wind Release: Air Dragon jutsu. From that call a large mass of liquid began to rise from the lake in the shape of a large dragon while wind exploded forward and turned into the shape of a dragon. The dragons circled each other before they both canceled each other out, but before Zabuza could gather his thoughts, he was hit suddenly by the blonde boy and flew towards the dry ground on the side.

Zabuza soon got up from his down position and looked up to find Naruto standing before him going through some seals.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall." He called out as water formed above his head before it fell on top of Zabuza and carried him towards a tree, leaving him taking strong breathes. Naruto then fell on one knee as he felt his body reach the limit with the still in effect. He then canceled the technique and soon felt his body recover slightly from the use of the technique.

"**So kit, how does it feel to use that technique in battle?" **Kyuubi asked, since he could tell that the kit enjoyed using it.

'I've never felt a power like this before. I guess your chakra really is something else.' Naruto thought as he got back up to his feet and stood tall before slowly walking towards Zabuza.

"**Well you better get ready for the next training session. I got the feeling that you're going to need to know this technique if you plan to survive." **He said with Naruto giving off a look of confusion but quickly shook it off as he looked towards Zabuza, who was struggling to get back to his feet. He then grabbed his right hand and began to focus his chakra to the center on his hand, which began to taking on a gold like aura that spoke trouble in Zabuza's eyes.

"This hand of mine glow with an awesome power." Naruto said as held up his right arm in front of his face, the glow becoming stronger by the second "Its burning grip tells me to defeat you." Naruto said before he got bent down on both knees before launching himself towards the downed shinobi calling out "Now, here I go, Shining Finger." He yelled but before he could connect with his technique, Zabuza was quickly hit with a pair of Senbon in his neck, killing him instantly. Naruto soon stopped his forward progression and called off his technique before taking hold of his two swords, holding them in front of him to fight the new shinobi in the area. A large whirl of wind appeared before the blonde before it cleared to reveal two masked figures each wearing the mask of a hunter shinobi and bearing the Kirigakure symbol. Naruto gave a look of confusion to both of the hunters that arrived but saw that they weren't trying to attack him, causing him to lower his guard.

"Thank you for your assistance, I was waiting for the right moment to attack and thanks to you I have now completed my mission." Said the shorter hunter with the voice holding a female tone, which was a low alto tone.

"Yes, thank you. We have been hunting this man for quite some time and haven't figured out a way to take him out but thanks to you we did." Said the taller hunter who clearly held a male voice that was around low tenor tone.

The female hunter then bent Zabuza and quickly slung the body over her shoulders before making a one handed tora sign "Farwell." She said before both she and the one that stood beside her vanished in the wind along with the body of Zabuza. Although he should have felt elated that he had defeated such a strong opponent, Naruto felt that something wasn't right about that oinin. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought the two were in cahoots. He soon put that idea on the back burner when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him behind.

"Naruto, what happened to Zabuza?" Kakashi asked as the group appeared beside the masked man with Naruto turning to the group.

"I'm not too sure but I think he was taken away by an accomplice." Naruto said with everyone looking confused

"What do you mean Naruto? Didn't you beat him?" Sakura asked with Naruto shaking his head

"I almost did but a hunter showed up and killed him before taking the body away, but she didn't burn the body on the spot like they were supposed to." Naruto said with the others looking towards each other but before they could say anything Naruto spoke up again "Look, lets just get the hell out of here. I'm getting seriously tired." Naruto said before he felt himself losing consciousness fast and was starting to fall forward causing everyone to yell his name and rush to his side.

(End Flashback)

After that Tazuna took the entire group to his home where they were introduced to his daughter, who instantly grew worried when she saw Naruto's unconscious body and took him to a room where he rested for the remainder of the day. During that time Kakashi and the jounin were discussing what they should do during this time while Naruto slept the rest of the day away until he awoke the following morning.

When he first awoke and noticed the location he was currently in at the time, he first went onto the defensive but soon dropped his guard when Kakashi appeared before him to have a quick chat. The one-eyed jounin then told him that everyone was currently training on the tree walking technique in the forest so that they may prepare for Zabuza's return but instructed him to stay in bed and get more rest incase his body still needed it and disappeared. Naruto raised an eyebrow when the silver haired shinobi said that but he choose to go against the man's orders and got out of bed.

He still needed to do some training and couldn't afford to miss a single day.

The blonde then met the old man's daughter and grandson named Tsunami, a pretty woman in her late twenties that was very motherly towards him even though he barely knew the person for more than three minutes. Then came the woman's little boy, who was in serious need of an attitude adjustment in more ways than one, but he decided to put that behind him as he needed to get his training underway, which was the main reason as to why he was in the forest training.

His clones were doing a great job in their progression and he knew that he would have the stuff down well enough with just a little more practice. He then got a little idea in his head and called all of his clones to attention.

"Okay guys get over here; it's time for me to do something as well." He said with each clone nodding their head in agreement as they saw Naruto pulling out his two swords and stood in the same stance as he did when he fought Zabuza. The clones soon followed suit and drew their copy of the swords Naruto carried, each one looking as identical as the last but none were close to the original.

The real Naruto stood still for a moment before shouting "Go", alerting the clones that he wished to begin the training session.

(The next morning)

Each of the gennin stood before their respective jounin instructor within the forest that bordered Tazuna's house, with each one giving off mixed reactions to the situation they were now. They were just told by Naruto a few minutes ago of what concluded of his fight with Zabuza, obviously leaving out the important details, and what the events afterward consisted of with the two hunters appearing and taking him out. The gennin were all happy when they heard that Zabuza was killed but the jounin and Naruto held different thoughts pertaining to the matter.

Kakashi then asked in what happened to Zabuza's body to which Naruto answered that the hunter shinobi took the body away.

That waved an instant red flag in the minds of the jounnin since they knew that a hunter was supposed to burn the body immediately following the death of the target. It was then that Kakashi revealed that that Zabuza wasn't dead and that those hunters were in cahoots with him.

The reactions were of pure surprise afterwards with each one having a different reaction to the situation. Sakura and Hinata got scared instantly due to seeing how strong the man looked while the boys held a different reaction with Sasuke's being the second opportunity to fight such a high level shinobi like Zabuza, since if Naruto could do it then he could do it far better.

After all, once a loser, always a loser

Naruto's thoughts on the other hand were more of excitement, as this now meant that he had a goal to reach in fighting Zabuza again. That man truly did prove that he earned his nickname of demon of the bloody mist, as the man's strength very well exceeded any of the shinobi he fought. Plus the man's swordsmen skills also exceeded his own by miles upon miles of levels with the top being unknown to him, and add in his mastery of the silent kill technique then he could very well be one of the most efficient shinobi he's ever seen.

This was one of the main reasons as to why he was standing before the jounnin instructors that were silently discussing the situation between each other on what exactly they should do for each individual gennin. They soon nodded towards each other before they stepped up to their respective gennin.

"Okay everyone, after a quick debriefing between each other; we have all determined the proper training that you all need: We are going to climb trees." Kakashi said with everyone murmuring to themselves before Sakura spoke up.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb trees." Sakura said with everyone nodding their heads since that was one of the first lessons that they got at the academy. Kakashi then laughed lightly to himself before he formed the tora sign and back flipped onto the tree behind him, landing and sticking perfectly onto the bark of the tree as if he had glue stuck to his foot. Instantly everyone, minus the jounin and Naruto, were surprised by the white haired jounnins amazing feat such as hanging on the bark suspended in the air.

"Sakura, I already know that you guys can climb trees but this is a far different way to do it and will further your advancement in the shinobi world ten-fold. This is an exercise called the tree walking exercise, which is where you walk on the surface of the tree without the use of your hands to help you. This exercise will not only help in strengthening you body and your chakra control, it will also give you a major push in your shinobi training." He said pulling out seven kunai and tossing them to the feet of each gennin "I want you guys to use those to mark off your progress during this training exercise. You stop as soon as you reach the top of the tree and can do the exercise without any hindrance of low chakra flow." Kakashi said with each gennin picking up the kunai before running towards the tree. Each one began to run up the tree simultaneously before each one hopped off before making their mark in the bark of the tree.

Kiba made the least progress of the bunch, as the moment his climb began it ended with him landing hard on his butt and grabbing the back of his head. Asojo came second as he progressed three steps upward before jumping off and making his mark on the tree. Hinata came next as she managed to get upwards with five steps before having to mark her progression on the tree. Sasuke exceeded just four steps ahead of Hinata before having to make his mark as some of the bark cracked under his foot and forced him to stop short. Shino made the smoothest progression of them as he managed a good fifteen steps before having to bail out fast. Everyone then looked around to check their respective teammate's progress and each one were silently laughing at Kiba's misfortune on the first try until everyone noticed that something was wrong.

Sakura was missing

"Hey, this is pretty easy." A voice called out with everyone's head whipping towards one of the tree's surprised to find the pink haired girl sitting on the branch waving the peace sign towards the group below her. They were all amazed at how high she was as well as how great her progression was on just her first try, instantly causing some of the male egos to flare due to being beaten by a girl.

"Very good job Sakura, it appears that the academy was right in describing your perfect chakra control." Kakashi said before he caught a different sight that caused everyone look on in pure shock.

They saw that Naruto was currently laying down on the tree bark with his arms behind his head, his face adjourned with boredom.

He then looked towards his sensei, who had her usual smirk, and spoke "Sensei, what do you have planned for me?" He said with Anko smirking again before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry kid, you know I'd love to train you alone but Kakashi and Kure-chan insisted that I stay here and help the kiddies all progress together." She said with Naruto scoffing before his body suddenly straightened itself to be horizontal to the ground below, once again surprising everyone.

"Well that sucks; I was hoping to get a spar with you today." Naruto said with Anko nodding her head before she spoke.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll get one soon." Anko said with Naruto nodding as he walked towards the ground with Kakashi speaking up.

"Anko, when did you teach Naruto this?" The one eyed jounin said with Anko smirking again before she shook her head.

"He already knew it when we started training, which was good as it opened up more time for training." She said as Naruto reached the grass and walked over to Anko, who ruffled his hair like a big sister would do to her little brother. "I take it you're going to go off and do your own training?" Anko asked with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, don't wait up for me, oh and Kakashi." The blonde said as he turned his attention to the silver haired jounin "The reason Sakura did the best is because of her weak chakra reserves allowing her better control over her chakra. So the only reason she could do this is because she's the weakest one here." Naruto said as he left with the gennin all surprised by what they just saw.

Although Naruto didn't pass Sakura in the climb, he certainly proved that he didn't have to with that previous display. It was then that Sasuke gripped his fist in anger as he realized just how far behind he was if Naruto could do the exercise in that fashion without any form of effort involved in it.

'That bastard won't beat me.' Sasuke thought as he continued the exercise, causing everyone to come out of their shock and began to train.

Kakashi on the other hand was going back on what he saw the blonde boy do with the exercise, as it took him years to get that good with the exercise, thus causing him to become very curious of the blonde teen.

(Meanwhile)

In a dark location stood two figures pacing within the room with a large body laying down in a large king sized bed, appearing to be recuperating from a big fight that resulted in him being in bed rest.

"I can't stand seeing Zabuza-san like this, it's sickening." One of the figures said with a female sounding voice with a males following suit.

"I understand but we must deal with it, after all if we didn't get him out of there when we did then he could have died." Said the male voice with the female nodding her head. Their conversation was soon ended when the gruff sounding voice of Zabuza spoke out to them.

"Haku, Kimimaro, that's enough out of you two." Zabuza said as he before coughing loudly until he spoke again "There was no way I would have allowed that little brat to kill me, regardless of the situation that I was in." Zabuza said with Haku looking towards him with concern.

"But Zabuza, you must-" She started before being interrupted by a new individual entering the room.

"Well, well, well lookie here, if it isn't the great demon of the mist. I'm paying you good money to kill one measly old man yet I hear you getting your ass handed to you by some brat and his teammates." The new man Gatou said, entering the room with two thugs by his side. The man held a smug smirk as he walked up to the bed "Maybe I should take you out of your misery and kill you right now." He said as he reached towards Zabuza with his right arm, only for it to be grabbed and placed under a death grip by Haku, who gave him a dark stare through the corner of her eye, nearly making Gatou shit in his pants. The two thugs reacted quickly and drew their swords but before anything could happen, two blades appeared out of their chest, killing them instantly. The figure that killed the two thugs then slowly approached Gatou with the blades appearing to be coming out of his arms, like bones.

Gatou was now fully scared as he saw the same look in Kimimaro's eyes that caused the whole load to ruin his underwear.

"If you so much as lay a skin molecule on Zabuza, then I'm going to do more to you then breaking your arm." Haku said as she released her grip on Gatou's arm, causing him to run towards the door.

"You just take care of them or else Zabuza." Gatou said as he ran down the hallway in hopes to find a cast and a clean pair of draws.

"You didn't have to do that Haku, I had it under control." Zabuza said, holding a kunai under the sheet.

"I know you did, but we still need him until his usefulness is up." Haku said with Kimimaro nodding his head as the bone blades returned to his arms. Zabuza then took a glance at his two students before he nodded his head.

"Very well then, we'll play it your way for now."

(Later on in the night: With Naruto)

The blonde walked into a clearing that was long and wide enough for him to feel comfortable with his training, since he didn't want any witnesses following him. Although it was technically the middle of the night so it wouldn't have mattered what he was doing, but just in case he made a few clones to alert him if anyone followed behind him. He then formed the familiar cross symbol to summon a shadow clone which appeared before him instantly but something was very different with this clone as he had red eyes and long whisker like marks on his cheeks. The clone then looked around and stared at his hands for a moment before looking back up to the original.

"**I was hoping you would do that, do you know what it's like cramped up in that damn cage for thirteen years?" **The voice of Kyuubi said through the clone with Naruto shaking his head

"Dually noted, I'll let you out more often; anyway I thought we could get a little training in before the others try to come find me." Naruto said with the clone nodding his head before he stood within a stance that caused Naruto to do the same.

"**I'm proud of the way you handled yourself when you fought Zabuza with the technique, but you also proven to me that you need far more help then I originally planned. I'm going to focus this time only towards the development of the , and once you've proven to me that you can indeed handle its power then I'll give you something that made your father's clan legendary amongst the shinobi plain." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow but before he could comment on that statement, the clone was already on the attack.

(The next morning)

It was a bright, sunlit morning. The birds were chirping contently as they drank the morning dew from the leaves. They took flight as a young girl with long, silky brown hair walked through the forest. She was wearing a pink flowery kimono, and her beautiful dark brown eyes were drinking in the enchanting sight of the morning forest. In her right hand was a basket that looked to be about the size of carrying flowers or herbs of some types for medical purposes, which was her goal in the first place. Many don't know this but Nami no Kuni was at one time famous for holding many variants of medical herbs that work wonders for the human body, but when the country went under siege and control by Gatou, the medical units that would make the medicine went out of business and with it one of the economies main provider was lost to them.

However, that didn't mean that the plants were gone, as they still continued to grow in large quantities even to this day. The girl knew exactly which ones she needed to pick, so with a happy smile she continued on her walk until her eyes came upon a sight that caused her to raise an eyebrow. She saw that the opening in the forest was heavily damaged by what appeared to be combat of multiple shinobi. She saw sword cuts going along the trees and some ditches in the grass on the ground with some being deeper than others. She also saw a few puddles of water around the area that drenched most of the flowers in the plain but her eyes soon turned to a figure sleeping soundly in the forest.

Her eyes soon widened when she recognized the clothing and the way he wore his sword sheaths on his back, immediately putting herself in a prime position with many scenarios to play out in her mind.

'That's the boy that fought Zabuza three days ago; he looks so at peace asleep.' She thought to herself as she slowly began to approach him with her hand primed to choke the life out of him. As she walked step by step, each scenario played itself out in her mind with each one involving the boy's death. She knew that if she killed the boy now, it would relieve allot of stress from Zabuza but it wouldn't feel right to her as the boy was sleeping, thus making the target way to easy. As such with a heavy sigh, she bent down on one knee and went to go push his shoulders to wake him up, only to be surprised when a hand grabbed her wrist and saw that it was the blonde boy she was contemplating about killing.

"To think that I was beginning to trust the area I was in of no attempts at my life, I guess I was wrong to bring my guard down." Naruto said opening his eyes to the girl above him and causing him to slightly lose himself at how beautiful the girl was. The blonde then released his hold around the girl's wrist, causing her to snap from her composure and come back to the world of the living.

"I wasn't trying to kill you; I was merely trying to wake you up so that you wouldn't catch a cold. What would give you the impression that I would hurt you?" The girl asked with Naruto stretching his arms a bit before he spoke.

"You would be surprised how many times I thought that before I learned the answer." Naruto said before he relaxed his muscles and placed his full attention on the girl in front of him "Anyway, what's your name and what are you doing here." Naruto asked with the girl quickly answering.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Haku. The reason for why I'm here is because I need to collect some medical herbs for a friend of mine that got hurt along our trip here." Haku said with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Well I'm sorry to hear that Haku, my name is Naruto by the way." Naruto said with Haku giving him a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Say would you like to help me with picking these herbs? It would give me more time to prepare medicine for my friend." Haku asked trying to be as friendly as possible, since she didn't want to give off any bad vibes or alert the blonde to her true identity.

"I guess, since I don't have much to do right now." Naruto said as he crawled over to the location Haku was picking herbs from, seeing the girl already got started.

"So tell me Naruto, what were you doing out here by yourself anyway? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out here all night?" Haku said as she picked up several herbs and placed them in the basket. She knew that she had to be very careful when it came to medicine, as placing in the wrong herb could result in accidental poisoning or could cause a disease to appear suddenly. In order to keep a low profile, Naruto simply picked the ones that he knew were good for recovery of muscle traction and healing, knowing that Zabuza had to be at a hundred percent for their fight.

"I've been in far more dangerous places then spending a night in the woods, but if you must know then I was up all night training." He said, still feeling the soreness that came from the aftereffects of Kyuubi's training. 'That damn fox can be a real sadist during our spars and I'm only supplying him with a tails worth of his chakra.' Naruto thought as he picked up two more herbs and placed them in the girl's basket.

"Oh so you're a shinobi?" Haku asked as she gave a few glances to Naruto and couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute.

"Yep, a genuine shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said with Haku giggling to herself.

"Really? That must be pretty interesting for someone your age. Let me ask you something, why are you training? You look pretty strong." Haku said, while not sure why she added that last bit.

"I'm training to become a great shinobi like my parents, and then I can finally gain some acknowledgement." Naruto said with Haku nodding her head.

"I see, but tell me something, is it also for someone precious to you?" She asked.

"I'm not following you exactly, what do you mean?" Naruto asked with a look of confusion.

"I mean someone that means allot to you, someone that you cherish with all your heart." Haku said, trying to explain it as clearly as she could to the blonde boy.

"Oh, well in that case no. I don't have anyone like that in my life." Naruto said with Haku frowning at that.

"I'm sorry to hear that but surely there must someone that you care about?" Haku asked, not believing that this boy could have no one that was special to him at his age. Naruto then took the time to ponder on what she explained as a precious person but once more came up empty except for a few faces appearing.

"I would probably say that I have some of those but they are all able to keep themselves safe. I would count one but he's more of my partner at arms than anything else." Naruto said with Haku nodding her head, slightly saddened at how this boy's life must have been like growing up.

"Well that's sad to hear but I'm sure that you will one day gain people that are precious to you, and only then will you know true strength. When a person has someone that they want to protect or throw their lives away for, then and only then will they truly grow stronger." She said with Naruto nodding his head. She then looked at the basket and saw that it was full, thus telling her that it was time to take her leave "Well would you look at that, it appears that I have enough to make the medicine for my friend now." Haku said with Naruto nodding his head again before he spoke up.

"Yep, and I hope it works well, since you were the very reason I didn't get the chance to finish my fight with Zabuza." Naruto said suddenly with his eyes totally fixed on Haku, as she let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Wha-what do y-you mean?" She asked, while unconsciously reaching for a senbon but before she had the chance Naruto already grabbed hold of his swords handle and held it strong in his grip.

"Don't play dumb with me, I already knew that it was you the moment you spoke to me, your voice is to unique and is a perfect match with the hunter that took out Zabuza." He said with Haku slumping, surprised at how easily fooled she was by the blonde teen.

"Well now that you know, what do you plan to do? Will you capture me and take me back to your comrades?" Haku asked with Naruto simply shaking his head and sheathing his sword.

"Believe it or not, I don't wish to do either of that or even killing you for that matter. I've seen a few scenarios' play out in my mind during the conversation and one of them is something that I found the perfect solution towards, but it will involve your cooperation." Naruto said with Haku giving him a look of confusion before she spoke up.

"I'm listening." She said with Naruto sitting down before he pulled out Savior and held it before the brown haired girl.

"In Konoha, I'm currently training to not only be a shinobi but a swordsman as well, but sadly Konoha isn't thriving on sword masters. Only a handful of shinobi in Konoha know the ways of the sword and only one is a true master of the sword, and I already studied under his tutelage. However, I still wish to gain advancement in the kenjutsu arts and it just so happens that I need a new teacher in order to get said advancement, that's where Zabuza comes in." Naruto said sheathing Savior "I want Zabuza to become my new master in the kenjutsu arts, but to do that I would need for him to come back with me to Konoha to get it. This however must involve you, seeing as how you're both together and I can't leave you out either." Naruto said with Haku getting a little anxious about what he had to say.

"What are you getting at exactly?" Haku asked, since she figured what he was implying towards but she wanted to be absolutely sure that it was absolute.

"I want you and Zabuza to return to Konoha with my group and I, as Konoha is always in need of shinobi and two shinobi's of your caliber will make excellent additions to the village." Naruto said with Haku pondering on his words for a moment before she spoke up.

"How can you guarantee that we will be allowed into the village? That we won't be imprisoned and sent back to Kiri for the reward on our heads?" Haku said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I really can't but the current leader is like my Grandpa, so I can pretty much ask that you guys get something." Naruto said with Haku once more pondering on the boy's words.

"Can I have some time to think about it? After all, I'm being offered a new home by a total stranger that can't very well guarantee it." Haku said with Naruto nodding as he stood up.

"Very well then, I'll be here for another week so you have until three days to respond, since that is the time left for Zabuza to be able to walk on his own. Remember this though; if I don't speak with you guys then I'll have no choice but to take that as an option to kill you. And believe me that is something I really want to avoid." Naruto said as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked into the forest but paused when he neared the first tree and turned his head back in Haku's direction "The same offer applies to you as well since Konoha can also use a shinobi of your caliber easy." Naruto said before fully walking into the forest.

Haku gasped in surprise at that as Kimimaro walked into the open with a look of surprise on his face before standing next to Haku.

"I take it he was telling you the truth, he could have attacked us both at any moment." Kimimaro said with Haku nodding as she got up from the ground with the basket in her hand.

"Let's go tell Zabuza the news." Haku said with Kimimaro nodding as they both walked back to the hideout, all the while thinking of the strange blonde that offered them a new chance on life.

All they had to do was convince Zabuza into seeing what kinda life it could be.

AN: Done and done another pain in the ass chapter done and ready to be distributed. Originally I was planning on involving more of the wave arc in this chapter but I had to change those plans mainly because my time is all but compromised now with school and church. Yes I am serious with my faith and if you don't like it to bad, I know what God has done for me and the least I can do is act on it.

Anyway I'm rambling for no reason, I want to announce that the next chapter won't take as long but I can't guarantee that it would be sooner then you may think. For some reason I'm not loving this story like I know I want to. It's not clicking with that certain spot in my heart that makes me want to jump for joy whenever I write this, but just more of me wishing to fulfill my job. Another thing that I wish to announce is that this could very well be the very last story I update…..as a teenager, because in exactly one month and thirteen days time, my teenage years will be gone and I will have entered the beginning of adulthood.

What will change from this? Will I curse less? Will I still be immature? Will I still write with my normal swagger? Will I get three strippers for my birthday or two? Either way I'm happy as a mutha fucker to be done with my teenage life. I look forward to hitting XX and I thank God for another year of life.

Until Next Time

Peace


	5. Phase 5

Hey there everyone, welcome to the next installment of this story which has a new name now due to my liking of this title more then the previous one. Now first I want to issue out two statements that have to regard with my faith/belief in the lord God almighty. You all already know that I am a serious believer in God, and I both believe and thank him for many things like good health, clarity, financial stability, and that a majority of my friends believe in God in some form of fashion (I'm cool if your atheist but I prefer Agnostics personally)

But there are things that I don't believe in regarding my faith in God or have a hard time believing in, such as Jonah residing within a whale, Catholics not allowing Priest to marry and some other things that I have a personal question with. However, there are something that I just flat out don't believe in nor agree with, like what was supposed to occur last Saturday at 6 pm.

I think it was called the rapture, right? Well on Saturday instead of doing what the morons followers were doing, I decided to go to my late step dads (Love you man) memorial golf tournament and bask in the love that was in the atmosphere. Then when 6 pm hit and nothing happened only two words came to mind when it happened "Bull. Crap.". Unlike this moron that 'predicted' this forgot to do the one thing that all believers of God do: Read the damn bible. Because in Mark 13: 31 – 32 Jesus stats that man will never know the day only God does, so of course I never trusted his words or his theories. I should let you all know that I don't believe in what man tells me, because man isn't always right on important things that have to do with Faith or what created life as we know it

Anyway I do have some good news and that is my situation with my rent is finally settled. This is something that has been bothering for a full year after my moms child support ended. Of course she and I struggled to get the money together but we didn't let that stop us from praising God and the following things happened during this. For three straight months, my mom and I have been staying in our apartment for three months straight with no threats from the land lord nor any eviction notices. Of course there were statements issued by the land lord, but God still showed his glorious power by keeping us in the apartment without any threats or calls from the sheriff. The land lord was even kind enough to work a deal with my mom, which is only because of God as well.

The point I'm driving at is that I can never even doubt God for one minute because I not only know better but I also know that God has done far to much for me for me to doubt me. He's my lord and savior and I praise him for all that he has done for me. So its on that note that I am proud to say that I am an F'n Christian and I'm F'n proud of it.

On with the story

Ch. 5 – Forming Bonds

Naruto walked into the house with his hands in his pockets, causing all eyes to fall on him as he walked in the house but he paid them no mind but he did say hi to Tsunami, Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata before walking towards one of the empty seats at the table and sat down to eat breakfast.

"So Naruto, where were you all night?" Kakashi asked with the blonde grunting

"I was out training all night plus I had to blow off some steam. Don't worry its nothing worth your concern." Naruto said causing the masked man to sigh in slight frustration at the blonde obvious message of 'I'm not in the mood, piss off'

"Well make sure that you don't do it again, the situation is still critical with Zabuza and his apprentices hiding out there and we still don't know where he is." Anko said with Naruto nodding before he dug into his food.

"Dobe, who were you able to do that?" Sasuke asked, surprising everyone in the area since the black haired gennin rarely spoke much less be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Do what teme?" Naruto asked back though he already knew what the Uchiha heir wanted to know

"The tree climbing exercise, how were you able to do that?" Sasuke asked again with frustration beginning to appear in his voice.

"Its simple dipshit, I knew it long before you guys even heard about it. We had three months to train after we graduated remember?" Naruto said with Sasuke looking ready to blow a fuse, as the blonde didn't even answer his question.

"How did you graduate anyway? Everyone in the academy knew that you couldn't perform the clone jutsu and that was needed to pass the exam." Sakura asked, as that was also a question that she was beginning to suspect wasn't answered with the truth by her former teacher in Umino Iruka.

"It is as Iruka said, I was simply playing a prank on you guys and it worked; plus you shouldn't even be concerned with it anyway because it's not important." Naruto said as he ate some of the rice, while Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

She knew that he was lying but chose not to say anything, since it technically wasn't her business but something within her told her to not let it end there. Once everyone saw that the blonde was through talking Kakashi chose to speak up this time, since he didn't want the atmosphere to become dull and boring.

"So, how's it going with the bridge so far? I'm sure that you guys should be progressing smoothly" He asked with Tazune sighing as he placed down his chopsticks.

"I wish it was that easy to say yes, but I'm afraid that we won't progress any further at the moment, especially since three more of my men walked out on me." Tazuna said with Tsunami looking surprised.

"Again, but you already had five guys leave yesterday." She said while bringing more tea to the table.

"Yes and apparently more want to go tomorrow; it's amazing how so many of them refuse to believe in the project." Tazuna said with the jounin each looking saddened somewhat by the mans words.

"Don't worry, once Gato is defeated then you will get the bridge done." Kurenai said, causing a little smile to appear on the old mans face.

"Yea, after all he's nothing but a coward." Anko said with Tazuna nodding slightly before going back to eating his rice

As the conversations moved back and forth, one occupant in particular was silent. Inari stared at the figure opposite him with annoyance, how the blonde weirdo could just come here and act so high and mighty, like he was really sure that he could stop Gatou. All he was doing was prolong the inevitable, they all were. These morose feelings swelled and grew, and as memories of 'that' day flashed back in the young boys mind Inari found it harder and harder to keep his peace. Unable to keep his feeling bottled up anymore, Inari stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, creating an immediate hush and silenced everyone, thus giving the boy the floor but Naruto simply kept eating.

He wasn't interested in this at all.

"Why are you guys even bothering to get stronger? It doesn't matter how strong you try to get or how strong you think you are, Gatou will just kill you." Inari said with tears rushing down his face "My father was a great man and now he's dead because of him." Inari said, getting some looks of sympathy from the others and while the boy was ready to continue, Naruto immediately got the attention on him.

"Don't judge us" Shino spoke behind his collar. Most people wondered how on earth he ate with the thing on, but whenever they looked they could only see his kikaichu bugs swarming over small mounds of food on the table, so they all learned not to look at all.

"Yeah, we wont lose to that guy" Kiba said with pride, his hand under the table feeding Akamaru scraps.

"Don't worry Inari-kun, we will win this." Sakura said, trying to be nice to the young, already knowing that his heart was fragile at the moment and the last thing he needed was to hear something mean. The others then threw their own two cents in but Naruto chose to be different in the way he approached the situation.

"Hey kid, are you done with the damn soap opera shit or what? Because I'm trying to eat here and your bitching is ruining my appetite." Naruto said, getting appalling looks from the girls sitting at the table for the mean comment he just made, although Inari simply turned his anger towards the blonde and continued to voice his opinion.

"Shut up, you're the worst one out of all these losers here. All you do is talk and act like your some big shot when your just a spoiled shinobi from Konoha thinking he can save us here." Inari said, causing Naruto to get slightly agitated but choose to ignore the urge and allow the boy to continue his venting. The blonde haired gennin knew that this was pent up anger that needed to be released if he was going to learn his lesson "You think training will help you against Gatou's men? That working hared will make you a hero? A hero is stupid and useless, because no matter how hard you try the weak will always lose to the strong." Inari said with Naruto yawning, causing all the attention to fall back on him.

"And what exactly does all that prove? That your some spineless coward that would rather spend his days crying like a bitch looking at a picture of some dead guy or some boy that would rather complain and let his problems control him as opposed to facing them head on." Naruto said sipping on some tea, thus causing one last outburst to come out of the crying boys mouth.

"SHUT UP! Just looking at you pisses me off! You all talk like you know everything about us, but you know nothing this isn't your home! You don't know a thing about me or what my life has been like! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS!" he shouted at them all, angry conviction backing his every syllable with venom and hate.

At that statement the sympathetic looks of Anko, Kakashi, and even Hinata turned to dark glares, since this little brat wouldn't know suffering if it was at his doorstep, asking for a room to stay in. Naruto on the other hand let out a quick burst of killing intent before he grabbed hold of his blades handles, looking at Inari with his now rage filled red eyes. Everyone tensed when they saw the action but before they could act Naruto already had them out. He took a quick swipe at the boys suspenders before bringing his arms back up to held both of his swords near the boys neck, the life threating position quickly erasing all forms of anger in him and replaced them with that of fear. Nobody dared to move an inch, mainly because they didn't know what to do and saw that Anko had her hand on the boys shoulder, thus causing him to calm down.

Naruto then began to count to ten in his head and was beginning to get control of his anger but the reds of Kyuubi's eyes didn't leave him. Naruto then sheathed both his swords with loud click ringing through the room and just continued to stare into the eyes of the small boy, before he walked towards the small boy that was now filled with fear that only grew with each step the blonde took towards him.

"And what do you know about suffering? Is suffering living without any friends or loved ones by your side all your life? Is suffering having to wonder if you will survive the night? Is suffering trying to eat something that hasn't rotted already? IS SUFFERING LOSING YOUR PARENTS THE DAY YOU WERE BORN?" Naruto yelled when he was only a mere inch away from the boys face, with his features taking on more of the Kyuubi's. "You have your mother and grandfather still alive and well, fighting to protect you and all you do is act like a pussy and wallow in your own sorrows or thinking about what you call suffering. All they try to do is love you and protect you with all they have and this is how you repay them? Your grandfather had to lie to us just so that we can come here and protect you and your mother. Your mother is forced to stay strong in front of you so that you won't get worried about her well being. You may think that this shit is suffering when in reality all you are is nothing but a fucking spineless coward that ain't nothing but a damn disgrace to his father." He said right before he bent down to the childs eye level and then spoke only three words to the boy yet they sounded so cold and dark that you would have thought a demon said it to you.

"You disgust me."

At that the blonde then shoved him to the side, causing him to hit the wall and making a large dent. The small boy then slowly slid down and sat of his butt, looking shocked at those words the blonde spoke to him while he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. He then tossed a wad of cash towards Tazuna while saying "Sorry for the damages" and walked out of the house.

After Naruto's presence left the room, things begin to pick up again but this time everyone was thinking about what the blonde teen said and his words causing each one to want to ask his reasons for saying them. Inari still sat in the same spot with his mother asking him if he was okay but he was unable to respond. He then left the room in silence, after all he did act like a brat to them.

(Forest Area)

The night sky was incredibly beautiful to gaze upon with the only light coming from the moon and the only things that could be seen were the clouds that floated with the breeze. Naruto sat in an open area gazing at the night sky without a care to give but he knew that would soon change in the next few moments. Three days went by in a flash and in that time Naruto was training tirelessly to get his skill up to where he felt that he could confidently fight Zabuza if the man decided to do something.

"**Calm down kit, you'll be fine." **Kyuubi said, seeing his vessel going over his current situation at the beat of a million thoughts per second.

'I know that but the situation is still at risk because I don't know the other guys skills nor do I know Haku's, just Zabuza somewhat.' Naruto responded, as he continued to play out certain scenario's in his mind with each one being of a different outcome that would lead to either just one or all of their deaths.

"**Well kit by that description you have nothing to fear as they don't know what you can do." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing, knowing that was true as well. He then looked to the sky and then his watch immediately knew what time it was and began to mentally count down the minutes until their arrival

'I guess its now or never.' He thought before he activated his bloodline to see if they would indeed be his enemy. He then looked at his watch that read four minutes to midnight. Three minutes, Two minutes, One minute. He then counted the seconds down till five seconds remained, four, three, two, and one. At that moment Haku and Kimimaro appeared with a figure resting on their shoulder and was gasping for air. The blonde boy sighed deeply as he felt the presence of three others nearing the area, the feeling of his confidence slightly deteriorating came full swing but he wasn't willing to allow it to take over. He was going to stand his ground and if he were to die then he would make sure that he took them down to hell with him.

"Okay brat why the hell would you ask Haku and Kimimaro to come out here this late and alone for that matter?" Zabuza asked trying to stand up on his two feet but was using the help of his sword and his partners beside him.

"I'm glad you guys choose to come here, it would have been heart wrecking for me if you guys gave me the option to kill you." Naruto said with Zabuza scoffing as he tried to put more strength in his legs that were shaking like crazy.

"You wish you little brat, you wouldn't be able to pull off the same shit twice." Zabuza said with Naruto shaking his head

"That may be true, but even if you and I did fight a second time, the outcome would have remained the same except I would have done more then just fight you with my swords, I would have used all of my power." Naruto said with Zabuza scoffing loudly.

"You may think that kid but we haven't had a second round yet and when we do, you'll see what I can do." Zabuza said with Naruto smirking.

"We'll just have to wait and see then." Naruto with Zabuza smirking behind his mask before he donned a serious expression.

"I must commend you though, you're the first gennin that I've seen in a long time wielding and actually having skills in the sword arts. Plus those are some impressive blades you carry, where did you get them?" Zabuza asked with Naruto unsheathing his blades and presented them to Zabuza.

"These are the heirlooms of my clans, the Savior and the Akatsuki." Naruto said with Zabuza's eyes widening as he examined the boys sheathed swords.

"Wait a minute, what clans do you hail from?" Zabuza asked with Naruto giving him a confused look before shrugging his shoulders.

"The Savior is from my fathers clan: Namikaze, and the Akatsuki is from my mothers clan: Senju." The blonde shinobi said proudly with Zabuza looking shocked at that before he began to laugh rather loudly to himself. This action caused the blonde teen to raise an eyebrow along with the eyebrowless man's apprentices before seeing the mans laughing stop slightly before he spoke.

"I don't believe it, you hold two bloodlines that hail from the Youmei no Juusanken (Order of Thirteen swords), the legendary clans that are regarded as the greatest pure blooded swordsman clans in the world. No wonder you performed so well with a sword, sense you look like you've only just started to wield a sword in recent months " He said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that.

"How do you know that? Nobody but members of one of those thirteen clans even know the legend behind the order." Naruto said with Zabuza once more laughing with Kimimaro smirking as well.

"Apparently you haven't studied the whole legend behind the order thoroughly, because you would know that the Momochi clan hails from the order as one of the nobles before it fell during the second great war along with the Kaguya clan. I've been studying the legend ever since I was a kid with my father telling me stories of the order passed down from my grandfather." Zabuza said with Kimimaro speaking up.

"My clan also hailed from the order with ours being the only clan that didn't create any swords since we always held them within our bodies." Kimimaro said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Your from the Kaguya clan?" He asked with Kimimaro nodding his head, causing another smirk to appear on his face "It looks like I choose correctly to speak with you guys first before we fought." Naruto said with Zabuza raising an eyebrow, or lack there of.

"What are you getting at kid?" Zabuza asked with Naruto sheathing his swords

"The reason why I asked you guys to come here is because I want you to become my new sensei." Naruto said with a smile on his face, further confusing Zabuza.

"Why would you want that kid? Don't you know who I am? I'm one of the highest ranked missing shinobi in the world." Zabuza said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"The fact still doesn't change that your one of the only kenjutsu master in this world and I need a new one." Naruto said with Zabuza looking surprised before his expression changed to confusion.

"But how can I be your teacher when I'm a missing ninja?" Zabuza asked with Naruto smirking before he pointed towards his headband.

"In my village, they are always in need of jounin and are always looking for ways to gain new ones, regardless of the circumstances. A shinobi of your status would do wonders for the village and they won't pass up an opportunity to get a former shinobi of that was a member of the previous seven swordsmen. Plus I'm in good standings with the Hokage and he's like my grandfather so I'm sure that I can get in a good word for you." Naruto said with Zabuza looking surprised before looking to both of his apprentices, and saw that they each looked intrigued with the offer. Of course he wasn't a exactly into the idea of going to an unknown village with a virtual stranger, but he knew that his apprentices were tired of this life on the run and wanted nothing more then to find a place that they could call home.

Also with the skills this showed with the sword and him personally asking of him to be his teacher then how could he pass up this kind of opportunity.

It was a complete win/win situation for him and his apprentices.

"Very well then boy, I will take you up on your offer." He said with Kimimaro and Haku smirking at that.

"Awesome, then I'll be sure to relay it to my sensei and the others here. Nobody on my team will know of this besides my sensei, since she decided to come along and watch us, right sensei?" Naruto said without turning, as he smirked at the shocked expressions of the three mist natives, once more proving to the two teens that Naruto was being completely truthful. The blonde's purple haired jounin soon appeared beside the blonde haired boy with a cute pout on her face while looking her student.

"No fair, I wanted to make a big entrance and surprise you." She said while looking at Zabuza and licking her lips, which would cause him to raise an eyebrow if he had one of course.

"Sorry sensei but I wanted to make sure that these know that they can completely trust my word, it would make no sense to tell them to trust me and I knew that you were watching us the whole time." Naruto said with Anko scoffing before she ruffled the boys hair.

"Whatever kid, but regardless of that I am proud of how far your honing skills have improved and given a little more training you would be able to find someone without even having to use the bare minimal of chakra." She said with her tone soon turning from playful sister to the authoritive master when she looked towards the three former mist natives "I also wish to help you three in terms of backing my students invitation to our village, since Konoha would no doubt benefit tremendously from your joining in our ranks. I am also in good terms with the Hokage, so you wouldn't have to worry if Naruto can't come through completely with his end of the offer." She said with Zabuza nodding.

"That's understandable then after all its not everyday that an S-class criminal would want to join your village." Zabuza said with Naruto smirking again before he walked up to Zabuza and held out his hand.

"Don't worry we will get it done." He said with Zabuza took his hand and soon shook his hand

"You better, or else I'll make sure you regret getting my hopes up." Zabuza said with Naruto shaking his head before he and Anko walked away.

"When you guys show up to fight us again, be sure to make it look as real as you can. Catch you in a couple of days, peace." Naruto said as he poofed out of existence, thus showing that he was a clone the entire time. Zabuza just stood there shocked while Anko simply smirked to herself that the boys antics before she too vanished in a puff of smoke. Zabuza continued to stare that the ground the blonde clone once stood on before a laugh began to escape his lips with Haku and Kimimaro smirking as well.

"I really am starting to like this kid, I can't wait to start training him." He said before he vanished along with his two apprentices.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto could currently be found in the middle of the same forest but resided in a completely different section that was far north west of where his clone met with Zabuza but wasn't far enough for him to not find his way back to the house. The blonde had been training for four hours straight in honing more of his skills down to a good degree, so that when he fought Zabuza a second time, the progression within the match wouldn't be the same.

As such he was now going through a simulation of fighting a total of three hundred clones to see where his style was weak and was in need of changing with each one holding onto a copy of Savior and Akatsuki. The blonde himself was wielding both swords with a large sweat stains showing in his clothes with a huge sheen of sweat drenching all over his face. In the full four hours of fighting his clones, Naruto had only managed to take out two thirds of them out and was beginning to tire out due to the amount of fatigue he was getting.

The remaining clones were each holding onto their copy of the swords and were silently awaiting the command from the blonde to continue the simulation. This was by far improving his skills with the swords in terms of quick reactions in defense and faster strokes with the swords, but that still didn't stop the amount of cuts he received from the swords due to low reaction time and impulsive strikes.

He knew that this was mainly due to him not entering his state of calm because of that litte brat but he knew that this would have to be resolved in a better situation. He then stopped when he felt the information into his mind and a big smirk appearing on his face along with the clones with the information that they just received from the clone. The real Naruto then took in a deep breathe before he stood up tall, completely refreshed.

"Okay guys, it looks like the deal is set. Can't disappoint the new sensei now can I." Naruto said as began to summon some of Kyuubi chakra, which formed around his body like armor, thus causing a red hue to surround him "So lets start the next level of the training. Go." Naruto said as he vanished from sight and thus began to once more go on the attack with the clones following suit.

This was the sight that was seen by the eyes of one Hyuuga Hinata, who followed him after he stormed out of the house the way he did. Originally she was going to try and ask him if he was okay, but she soon became fearful of what he might say to her, even go as far as to reject her.

It was then that she began to belittle herself and would then cause her to simply watch the boy of her dreams from afar, examining his every movement with her Byakugan being active. She was amazed to see the way his body moved and flowed into each sword technique he performed, almost as if he was dancing into his moves like a fish would in water or a falcon in the sky.

'I wish I could tell you how I feel Naruto-kun, but I'm just too weak to do it.' Hinata said looking down on the ground but was soon surprised when she heard a voice behind her speak.

"You sure got the hots for him don't you?" Said the voice, causing her to become stiff and soon turned to see the form of Mitarashi Anko, standing with her arms crossed, a smirk plastered on her face at seeing the blushing form of Hyuuga Hinata. The blue haired girl could only look down at that, but choose not to answer only to nod her head which caused Anko to smirk "Well then come with me, we got allot of work to do if you even want to dream of getting him."

"W-wha-what do you mean?" Hinata asked with Anko only shaking her head at the love struck girl.

"What I mean is that I can tell just by looking at you that you want nothing more then to be with him, but I can guarantee that you won't get as much as a 'hello' from him the way you are now and I wish to change that." Anko said with the smirk on her face still plastered 'Plus with this will make sure that I can get my own 'mini-me'. If Gai can get one that I can damn sure have my own.' Anko thought to herself as she watched the girl look towards Naruto, who was currently locked in a hard battle with his clones.

"W-why are y-you tr-trying t-t-to help m-me?" Hinata asked with Anko sighing

"Because that kid is someone that I look at like a little brother of mine and I want to look out for him. Now come along, I allot of work to do with you." Anko said as she began to walk away but noticed that the girl wasn't moving, as such she stopped and looked towards the white eyed girl "What are you waiting for, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" She said with a demanding tone that caused the girl to squek lightly before she ran over to Anko.

"So-sorry Anko-sensei." The timid girl said as she stood next to the purple haired woman, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Before they left, Hinata took one more glance towards Naruto with a thought going through her mind.

'If this woman can help me get Naruto-kun, then so be it.' She thought before both she and her _new _sensei left in a swirl of leaves. Unbeknownst to them a figure walked out of the shadows in the forest and simply looked at this with a curious expression on his face after seeing the scene before him.

'Nows this is something interesting.'

(The Next day)

Tsunami could currently be found washing dishing after the group of shinobi left with her father to the bridge, since rumors began to pop up that Gato was on his way to the bridge and have a private meeting with the bridge builder. This did indeed worry the young woman, but Kakashi reassured her that she had nothing to fear and that he father would return home safely. They originally wanted to wait for Naruto to return from being out all night again but Tsunami reassured them that she would send him their way once he returned, as such they left for the bridge, leaving her and Inari at home.

The black haired woman hummed a light song before she heard the sound of someone walking along the docks and stood before her front door. She was about to go answer it when the door was suddenly busted down and soon caught the sight of two men walking into the house.

One man was dressed in a grey hoodie, black sweatpants, samurai sandals, and a green beanie covering his blue-ish-green hair. He had an extremely bored look on his face, like he didn't want to be there at the time.

The other man wore an eye patch over his right eye, had his limited amount of hair tied back into three separate ponytails and had no shirt. He was taller than his partner by about six inches and had purple tattoos all over his torso and arms. He wore black hakama pants and, like his partner, zori sandals. However, unlike his partner, he had a sadistic smirk on his...less than attractive face.

"Hello there, you must be the bridge builder's daughter aren't you? I'm afraid that you will have to come with us." The men said with Tsunami freezing with fear, as this meant that the rumors were true and that Gato was indeed getting ready to kill her father. She then heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the flight of stairs behind her with Inari's voice calling to her. Instantly her motherly instincts kicked in and fear for her child ran through her veins as she turned towards him

"Inari get out of here." She said as she tried to run towards her son but before she was captured by one of the men with Inari also being grabbed.

"Waraji, what should we do with the boy? We only need one hostage." The shorter of the men asked to his partner named Waraji, who put on a thinking pose as he held down Tsunami.

"I don't know Zori; the boss did say to just bring the girl." He said with Tsunami beginning to struggle

"You so much as lay one hand on my child and I'll bite off my tongue. If I'm dead then you'll have no pawns to use." Tsunami said, with fear for her child running through him.

"Then you''ll just be helping the situation then, after all we just need one of you." Waraji said with Tsunami becoming scared.

"Please, just leave him alone, I'll go with you." Tsunami said, praying to God that they would leave her son alone.

The thug began to contemplate the words through his head before he nodded his head and hefted the grown woman onto his shoulders and ushering his partner to follow suit. Zori nodded at him before releasing the small boy, who fell to his knees in shock while the thug spoke to him.

"Say goodbye to your mother forever little boy, because after today you will no longer have any form of family. You will live the rest of your life alone and there will be nothing you can do about it expect hide in fear, just like the day we killed Kazia." Zori said as he walked up to Waraji and soon both men left the house. Inari then stood there with shock appearing on his face, as images ran through his head. The images of his father dying in front of him, his grandfather returning home one day with a bloody arm after getting into a scuffle with one of Gato's men, and now with his mother being stolen from him.

He felt like a weakling, as if he truly could do nothing to save those that he loved with all his heart. He was about to start crying until the words of Naruto rang within him

"You're nothing but a damn coward."

It was then that Inari remembered the words that one of the jounins spoke to him directly after the incident.

(Flashback)

Inari sat at the edge of the roof that was in front of the window of his room, looking at the water as it ebbed and flowed smoothly. It was times like this that he needed to watch the waves as it was his way of calming down whenever he felt sad or upset about something.

It was usually where he spoke with his dad the most.

Although he was only there for no more then ten minutes, it felt like days with the amount of thoughts he was processing after hearing the words from the blonde shinobi just a few minutes ago. He then began to think back on all the times he lashed out on his mother for the way she was acting after his dad was killed, even going as far as to insult his grandfather for getting this silly idea to build that bridge. The words of the blonde then came into his head, and soon all of what he originally thought about in his life were quickly dashed.

Was he truly acting like what Naruto called him? Was he really the coward that the teen said he was? So many thoughts going through his mind that he failed to hear the footsteps on the wooden promenade and sit beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" The person said catching the boys attention and caused him to look next to him and saw that it was that silver haired man that came along with the group and appeared to be the leader. Inari didn't respond, merely looking down at his feet, while Kakashi sat at the edge of the roof with his feet dangling

"...I want to let you know that while what Naruto said was a bit overbroad, he was only speaking from his experiences in life. You see like you, Naruto grew up without his father nor his mother simply because he never knew them, they died after he was born. I suppose that its easier to say that he's had a far tougher time growing up then you had. But if there is one thing I know about him, its that I have never seen that incredible kid cry a single tear throughout all his hardships nor have I ever seen that boy cower at his issues, only facing them head on." Kakashi said with a deep sigh as he saw Inari look at him in shock. "Your father was a strong man and you can be one to if you stop crying and living in the same pattern over and over again. Naruto is the only one out of us all that will truly understand your hardships." Kakashi said as he got up and was about to walk back into the house but Inari spoke up.

"How does Naruto hide it so well? His eyes showed years of frustration finally coming out in one big burst of steam." Inari said with Kakashi beginning to pondering on that.

"I guess its because he is not the kind of person that would hang onto his past and always blame others for whats happened to him. His strength is amazing and he shows that everyday just by simply striving to become something that would put all those that constantly question him to silence. I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe he's just sick and tired of the same thing over and over again, and wants to change that." Kakashi said as he walked in, thus allowing Inari to ponder more on his thoughts.

(End Flashback)

Inari soon felt something inside of him break out of its shell and soon he felt determination run through his veins, causing him to get up from his downed position and stand tall. These bastards took his father from him, he wasn't going to let them take his mother and his grandfather as well. With that in mind, bolted towards the door and stepped onto the dock, where he caught the sight of the two samurai's nearing the beach with his mother struggling to break free of their grasp.

"Hey you, let go of my mom now." Inari shouted to the top of his lungs, causing the two to turn their heads to find the boy standing. Waraji raised an eyebrow at this before a sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he turned to face the boy while Tsunami screamed loudly to her son.

"Inari, what are you doing? Please get out of here before its to late." Tsunami said with Inari speaking

"Its okay mom, I'm scared of them anymore. I have to protect whats precious to me, just like dad did for us all." Inari said with a bright smile on his face, something that caused his mother to look on in shock, mainly due to not seeing her son smile for so long.

"Well then it seems we have a little hero here huh Zori? Why don't you show him what happens to hero's?" Waraji asked with his partner nodding with a smirk on his face as well, as he drew his sword.

"My pleasure." He said as he charged towards the small boy, who raised his arms and closed his eyes, already knowing his fate. However it was pain that didn't come, the only thing that did come was the sound of a sword clinging onto another, before hearing the sound a sword moving through the air with slicing into flesh several times before a grunt was heard and a body falling into the water below. Inari then opened his eyes to find Zori missing with a large pool of blood appearing on the surface.

"Anyone that can do something as atrocious as kidnapping a woman and her child deserves to die." Said the voice of Naruto as he sheathed his sword and turned towards the little boy behind him "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was on my way to the take care of something's before coming here." Naruto said with Inari looking surprised to see the blonde boy before realization kicked in.

"Naruto-ni-san, that man took my mother, you have to stop him." Inari said with Naruto merely smirking at the small child before rubbing his head

"Don't worry kid, your mother is just fine, look behind you." Naruto said with Inari looking surprised before he turned his head and caught the sight of his mother on her knees looking surprised before her eyes locked onto her little boy and was instantly by his side.

Waraji looked at this in shock before looking at the woman he was holding and saw her turn into a log. He then heard the sound of sizzling, and immediately tossed the log onto the ground but before he could run the log exploded sending him flying back into a tree.

Both Tsunami and Inari looked on in surprise before seeing the smirk on his face drop suddenly and turn into a dark expression "Go into the house and don't leave." He said with Tsunami nodding her head as she grabbed her son and walked back to the house. Naruto then grabbed Saviors hilt and walked towards Waraji, who got back up to his feet and drew his sword.

"You are going to pay for that you bastard." He said with Naruto standing in front of Waraji with his dark expression growing darker as he held the sword in front of him.

"The only person that's going to pay here is you fuckbag, anyone that can willingly take a woman from her child and try to kill him doesn't deserve to breathe my air." Naruto said with Waraji smirking at that before he took his stance.

"You talk a big game but let's see you run with it." He said as he charged at Naruto with his sword ready to slice apart the blonde boy. However before he could get one slice in, he felt something missing on his body but before he could even ponder on it he felt something pierce through his lower abdomen and slicing cleanly through his back before he then felt around his neck and holding him suspended in the air. He was in complete shock at what just happened before realization went through his mind and he realized that Naruto moved faster then his perception could follow.

He then heard Naruto's voice speak up "Hows my big game now?" He asked right before he felt his back get slammed against the bark of a tree while watching Naruto hold up his right hand in front of his face.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power, its burning grips tells me to defeat you." Naruto said as his right hand began to take on a bright metallic green color, something that Waraji didn't trust at all. "Now Here I go, SHINING FINGER!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his right hand onto the skull of Waraji, who screamed in pain at feeling the pressure being placed behind the boy's hand. It wasn't long before the Waraji's skull finally caved in under the pressure and allowed the boys hand to fully closed, thus crushing his skull. Waraji's body soon fell on the ground with a heap, right before Naruto grabbed it and chucked it into the water beyond the house.

Perhaps the sharks will enjoy his remains

Once that was all said and done, he quickly swipe the blade in the air to wash off the excess blood surrounding it and soon resheathed the sword behind his back. He then bit his thumb and formed a few quick seals before slamming his hand on the ground calling out "Summoning Jutsu." A cloud of smoke then covered the blonde teen before clearing up to reveal a large falcon standing beside him. He then hopped onto the summons back and took off towards the bridge, already knowing that Gato would make his appearance there sooner or later.

AN: Done and done. Well there you go folks, another chapter has been finished and the wait for the next one won't be as long. I was originally going to post this with the fight scenes but I knew that it would have taken too long for me if I did it that way since this chapter was hard enough to write. So I simply chose to post the scenes in the next chapter, which by estimation should be done by next month. The reason why this chapter took so long is because I have been off my game for a while with school and trying to get financial aid, but everything works out on its own. All I gotta is give God the glory and leave it to him.

I hope you guys enjoyed this but please no damn 'below ten words' reviews and the usual crap featuring the 'nice', 'good job', and update soon' bull that I hate. I'm seriously sick of assholes trying to be funny and posting something that I continuously ask them not to post. It seriously amazes me how people can be real assholes at times that don't require it, mainly because I get enough of it on YouTube as it is. Please stop with the bull crap already and just review like a normal person, and if your amazingly retarded little mind can't think beyond one word then do me a favor and shove it right up your ass.

Thank you very much and this has been a public service announcement by yours truly.

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
